Digimon Hunters
by Sci the cheetah
Summary: A continuation of Digimon Adventures, The first two seasons. Please R&R. Chapter 44 up. Chapter 45 up soon.
1. Introductions

Welcome to Digimon Hunters. The story starts fifty years after the world was saved from Malomyotismon. The digital world was expanding so much that a new digital world was created. New digimon appeared on the second world. Unfortunately, no one was able to get to the new world. They decided to name the first world Alero and the new one Zeta. However, a dark digimon has taken control of Zeta and is terrorizing the digimon there. Eight kids from around the world are sent new digivices. They, unlike most of the world, don't have digimon partners yet. And thus, the story begins...

Note: I don't own digimon. All made up digimon are described. All digimon that are real you can find information about online. Please r&r.

* * *

Jason was walking through the woods behind his grandparents' house. Jason had red hair and was about 5'4". He wore a black shirt, beige pants, and white shoes. Jason was visiting his grandparents with his mother. 'Even my grandparents have digimon partners,' Jason thought to himself. Jason stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground a he walked. 'Why don't _I_ have a digimon partner?' Jason asked himself like he had a thousand times before. Just then, Jason saw a light in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw something on the ground. Jason bent over and picked it up. "Is this a digivice?" he asked out loud, looking at the object. 

It certainly looked like one except it was a little different. It had a screen in the center, but it was almost perfectly round, if it weren't for the four buttons, one by a corner of the screen. Jason looked around. He was no longer in the woods behind his grandparents' house. He was in some type of forest. There were plants he had never seen before. Jason started walking the way he came hoping to find his way back.

Suddenly, out of the thick brush, a giant black wolf jumped out. "Wh-who are you?" Jason asked nervously. "I'm Kaziwulfmon. I'm here to take you to Darklordmon, where you'll meet your demise," the wolf said. Jason ducked under some bushes as Kaziwulfmon swiped at him. Jason ran through the bushes and trees as the digimon chased. "Demon Wolf Claw," Jason heard behind him. He then heard some trees behind him smash. Jason quickly crawled into a giant hollow tree. He crawled to the back of the tree. He heard Kaziwulfmon run past the tree.

Jason looked around. There was a dinosaur-like digimon lying across from him. It was red and had black marks that looked like scars over its eyes. It had two horns on the back of its head going straight back. The digimon slowly stirred. "Who are you?" The digimon looked at Jason and jumped up happily. "You're finally here!" the digimon said excitedly. "I'm Velocimon." Jason looked at Velocimon as he stood up. Velocimon stood at about 4 feet and had three black stripes on his black.

"I'm Jason. Were you waiting for me?" Jason asked. The digimon smiled. "Of course. I'm your partner." Velocimon said. "An evil digimon is taking over this world. You and some others need to help us save this world from Darklordmon. He's been taking control of more and more digimon." Jason stood there listening in amazement. Was this the reason he didn't have a partner before? "Let's do it." Jason said after a pause. Jason crawled outside and Velocimon followed him.

Just then Kaziwulfmon jumped out of the bushes. Jason and Velocimon jumped to the side just in time to avoid being hit by the attack. The two ran into a clearing. There were other people there. One was a boy a few inches taller than Jason. He had silver hair and was wearing a red shirt with a giant black "x" on the front." He was also wearing a black headband, black pants, black shoes and red wristbands. Next to him was a small doglike digimon. The digimon was about 3 ½ feet tall. It was standing on what would have been its hind legs and had ice blue fur. He had a fox-like tail.

There was also a set of twins in the clearing, a boy and a girl. Both had black hair and blue eyes. They were both wearing White pants and with jackets, which were over black shirts. They were wearing blue shoes. While the boy had short spiky hair, the girl had long flowing hair. Next to them were digimon Jason had seen before: Crabmon. There were two: one was the normal grey while the other was blue. Jason ran next to the girl as Kaziwulfmon ran into the clearing.

The four digimon attacked Kaziwulfmon. "Ice Claw," the dog cried slashing at Kaziwulfmon. The two Crabmon used Scissor claw. Velocimon jumped out. "Fireball," he cried. A giant fireball was shot out of Velocimon's mouth. Kaziwulfmon was hit by all of the attacks and ran off. Some other people walked out of the bushes. Four people walked out with digimon following them. Everyone stood in a circle looking at each other. Jason looked at the others but no one said anything.

There was a girl with red hair. She was wearing a green soccer outfit and white sneakers. Next to her was a small red bird-like digimon. Next was a boy about Jason's height. He had black hair and was wearing a black jacket and black pants. He also wore black shoes. Next to him was a digimon that looked like a black house cat standing on its hind legs. It was wearing shorts and a bandana. Finally there were too girls. The first of the two had a digimon partner Jason had seen before: Gizamon. The girl was wearing a blue sweatshirt and a black skirt. She wore black shoes with pink stars on them. The other girl, who had brown hair, was wearing a fur coat that went to her elbows and jeans. Next to her was a small moving bush.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he said to them nervously. "This is my partner, Velocimon. I'm from Florida." Jason looked at the others.

After an awkward silence, the boy with the silver hair spoke. "I'm Gre. I'm from California. This is Kabumon, my partner." Gre said pointing to the dog. Kabumon bowed when Gre said his name.

"I'm Rei, from Brazil. This is Birdmon." The girl in the soccer uniform said.

One by one, everyone introduced themselves. The girl in the fur coat's name was Leslie and she was from Russia. The bush was Scrubmon. The twins introduced themselves next. The girl was Lao and the boy was Tao. They were from China. The girl with the Gizmon was Elie and she was from England. The last guy was Kyo. He was from Japan. His partner was Felimon.

"Now that we've been introduced, we need to get down to business. That wolf might come back. We need to be ready," Jason said.

"I agree," Gre said almost immediately. The others nodded but they didn't have much time for agreement because Kaziwulfmon jumped out of the trees. He had a scar over his right eye that he didn't have before.

The 8 digimon jumped in front of their partners to protect them. "Demon Wolf Claw," Kaziwulfmon cried as he slashed at the 8 digimon. Velocimon, the two Crabmon, and Kabumon used the same attacks as before. Birdmon used an attack called Wind Gust, with which he sent a gust of wind that seemed to do a considerable amount of damage. Scrubmon used Leaf Blast which she shot thre leaves which exploded on contact. Gizamon used Spiral saw and Felimon used Cat's Claw, in which he slashed at Kaziwulfmon. The amount of damage was enough to digitize Kaziwulfmon back into a digiegg.

Above the digiegg was a black sphere. "Fire Claw," Velocimon said slashing the black sphere, destroying it. "So, that's how Darklordmon is controlling the digimon," Jason said. The othere digidestined looked confused. Jason explained about Darklordmon trying to take over Zeta. "We'll need to set up camp, seeing as it's getting dark." Leslie said. All of the others agreed that they would take turns being lookouts. They soon had a fire lit, compliments of Velocimon, and were ready for the oncoming night.


	2. The First Champion

They decided to take shifts. Gre took the first shift. Then, Rei took over. Then it was Jason's turn. Jason sat awake staring at the ring. The ring was siler with a red stone. Around the stone were strange markings. Jason jumped as he heard a rustling in the bushes. Jason lokoed but didn't see anything.Jason went back to looking at his ring. He was trying to remember who gave it to him. He had asked his parent but they didn't know. All he remembered was that a good friend gave it to him. Velocimon walked over to Jason as he was putting his ring away.

Suddenly, they heard a crash but nobody else had woken up. A giant beast came out. It had sharp teeth and long claws.Flowers covered its body and two vines were coming out of its back. Jason was now standing. He could see a powder coming from the flowers that covered the ground. "Who are you?" Jason asked covering his mouth.

"I'm Tanglebeastmon." The beast said. "Don't try to wake your friends. My powder is keeping them asleep. You're by yourself."

"Get him, Velocimon," Jason said. He was now trying to wake the others but no one would wake up. Velocimon was trying to attack with Fire Claw but Tanglebeastmon was stopping Velocimon with his vines. Jason lifted Rei above the powder and she stirred.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're being attacked," Jason told her.

"I feel dizzy," Rei told him.

Jason looked over at the beast in time to see two vines, one grabbing him and one grabbing Rei. They were lifted up. Jason looked over and saw Velocimon laying on the ground. Jason struggled but couldn't get free. "Velocimon!" he cried out in hopes to awake him. As Jason yelled to his partner his digivice glowed.

Velocimon got up. He looked right at Tanglebeastmon and started to glow. "Velocimon digivolve to Tyromon." He said as he changed into a bigger dinosaur. The two horns on the back of his head were still there, but now on the front of his head there was a new horn. There were now black stripes on his arms, legs and tail. He looked a lot more fierce as well./ Jason and Rei were dropped. Jason caught Rei and supported her as Tyromon fought Tanglebeastmon.

"Pyro Blast," Tyromon said as he blasted a giant ball of fire at Tanglebeastmon. "Doom Pedal," Tanglebeastmon countered, shooting flower pedals at Tyromon. Pyro Blast incinerated the pedals and hit Tanglebeastmon. As he was hit, he digitized into a digiegg. "Fire Claw," Tyromon attacked the black sphere.

Everyone else stirred. Jason went off by himself while Rei filled them in. Velocimon came over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked Jason.

"That was close. He would have gotten us if you didn't digivolve. Thanks." Jason said. For the rest of the night, nobody could sleep. They were all too excited. Before they knew it, it was already morning and they were getting hungry.


	3. Trouble in the Village

"We should split into two groups and meet back here." Jason suggested. He went with Gre, Rei, and Leslie one way. Lao, Tao, Elie and Kyo went off in the opposite direction. Jason led his group right into a group of fruit trees. Kyo lead his group down to a stream where they caught some fish. An hour later, they were filled with breakfast and had some fruit saved for later.

"I think we need a leader." Gre said.

"I nominate Jason." Rei said which surprised Jason. Everyone agreed.

Jason had never been happier. He went from having no friends to having fifteen, including the digimon.

"Alright then. We need to get moving. We shouldn't just stay in one place and wait for them to attack." Jason said and once again everyone agreed.

So they packed up what they had and walked down a path through the woods. They soon came to a small town, but it seemed to be deserted.

"Hello?" Jason called out.

"I don't think anybody's here." Gre said.

Rei looked over and thought she saw a shutter close.

"What happened here?" Tao asked looking at some burn and scratch marks on a building.

"I don't know," Jason said as he walked up to a door and knocked. "Hello? We're not with Darklordmon." This had done it. All sorts of digimon came out of their houses.

An Agumon walked up to them. "Then, can you help us?" the Agumon asked.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Come back to my house." Agumon said. They followed Agumon back to a decent sized house. It was red with yellow windows. They walked inside and sat on the ground in a circle to listen to Agumon. Agumon remained standing as he explained. "Darklordmon has sent an evil digimon here to terrorize us. Every night he comes and takes away another villager to become a slave to Darklordmon. His name is Firebearmon and he's too strong for any of us to beat."

"Well, don't worry. We'll stop him." Jason said standing up.

That night the eight digidestined and their partners patrolled the streets. For a few hours, nothing happened. Gre walked down a dimly lit street, Kabumon following closely behind. "I'm bored," Kabumon said.

"Well, we've got to do this," Gre replied. Just as he turned around, a giant bear that seemed to be on fire lunged at him. Gre quickly dodged. "Get him, Kabumon!"

"Fire Bear Claw." Firebearmon slashed at him and fire seemed to come out of his claws. Kabumon countered with Ice Claw. It barely touched Firebearmon and he started laughing. "You call that an attack?" Firebearmon teased. He then attacked again knocking Kabumon back into Gre. Kabumon was out cold.

"Kabumon! Get up!" Gre said. "Our friends are counting on us. SO GET UP!" As he said this his digivice glowed.

"Kabumon digivolve to Tokumon." He was now a lot bigger. His claws were a little longer and he had a headband on. There were blue streaks along the ice blue fur. "Let's do this tough guy." Tokumon said. He stood straight up on his hind legs.

Tokumon reared back and called out, "Ice breath." He then shot out a breath of ice. It froze everything it touched and it hit Firebearmon, freezing him instantly. "Wolf Claw." Tokumon struck Firebearmon. Firebearmon screamed in pain before digitizing into a digiegg. A ball of fire shot out from behind Tokumon and Gre and it destroyed the black sphere. Gre turned around to see Jason and Velocimon.

"Nice job," Jason said as he gave a thumb up. Gre couldn't help but smile.

In the morning, Jason and Gre explained to the villagers that they were free from Firebearmon. The other digidestined listened as they were told what had happened.

"That's two that have digivolved. I wonder who's going to be next," Leslie said hopefully. The fact that the digimon partners were digivolving was a good sign. After a days rest, they left the village with an abundance of food. They set off through the desert towards a beach.


	4. Desert Disaster

They started off early in the morning. It was a big dessert, but to get to the beach would be worth it. By midday, everyone was tired of walking. Velocimon and Kabumon digivolved to give the others rides, but none of the other digimon were able to digivolve yet. A few hours of walking later and Tokumon and Tyromon converted back to their rookie forms.

"We need to stop soon or we'll die out here." Tao stated.

"I know, but we've got to…" Jason said but he stopped short as he saw a small pond by a small group of trees. If he hadn't seen them so clearly he would have thought they were a mirage.

"Look," Lao said pointing to the little bit of paradise. They ran into the shade and sat down.

Everyone went into the water except for Jason, Velocimon, and Felimon. "I'm a cat. I naturally hate water," Felimon explained as he sat by a tree.

"And I just don't like water," Jason said.

"Me neither," Velocimon added.

They swam for about half an hour before getting out. They lounged in the shade for another half an hour while eating some food they had received from the village before getting up and start walking again. After an hour or two of walking, they stopped. The earth suddenly started shaking.

A giant black dinosaur popped out of the ground. It was Darktyrannomon. "I've got you now digidestined," he gloated.

"Time to digivolve, Velocimon," Jason said.

"You, too, Kabumon," Gre said.

"Right," the two digimon said.

"Velocimon digivolve to Tyromon." Tyromon immediately went off to attack, but Kabumon was having trouble.

"I can't digivolve," Kabumon said.

"Why can't Kabumon digivolve but Velocimon could?" Gre asked going over to Kabumon.

Jason took a few minutes to think it over as Tyromon fought Darktyrannomon. "The water! Velocimon didn't go in the water."

A dark cloud formed over them. An evil laugh came from the dark cloud followed by a dark voice. "Congratulations on discovering the power of my dark water. It prevents your digimon from digivolving. So what if I missed one, Darktyrannomon will still be able to take care of you lot." The voice was followed by the laugh as the cloud went away.

"Fire Blast," Darktyrannomon cried as he blasted Tyromon with a ball of fire. It did little damage. Unfortunately, Tyromon's attacks also did little damage to Darktyrannomon as well.

"We need some sort of advantage," Jason said.

Kyo looked at Felimon. "It looks like it's up to us to help out."

"Right," Felimon replied. Kyo's digivice started to glow. "Felimon digivolve to Catmon." Catmon had metal gloves over his hands that had metallic claws. He was about 7' tall. He had a helmet that covered his eyes but his ears stuck out of the top.

"Claws of light." Catmon called out as he slashed Darktyrannomon. Tyromon attacked with Fire Claw. Darktyrannomon digitized into a digiegg. Catmon disposed of the black sphere while Tyromon dried off everyone else with his Pyro Blast.

They traveled one more hour and stopped as they came to the beach.


	5. Battle on the Beach

There was a large mansion on the beach and night was coming fast. The group went up to the door and Jason knocked the knocker. "Coming," came a voice from inside. The door opened to reveal Wizardmon.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you. I received a call from Kamin Village. They told me what happened with Firebearmon. I should thank you for helping them. Come in and relax. It's getting late and you're more vulnerable at night," Wizardmon said leading them in.

At first they were weary of this supposedly friendly digimon, but they entered anyway. They walked into a large living room with a bunch of chairs.

"It can get pretty lonely here by myself. I'm glad to have some company. There are rooms upstairs where you can sleep. If you'd please follow me," Wizardmon said leading them upstairs. "You're a pretty quiet group, but I guess you're just being careful. Here we are," he said pointing to two rooms on the left and two rooms on the right.

The twins took one rooms. Kyo and Gre quickly grabbed another. Leslie and Elie took the third room. This left the last room for Jason and Rei. Inside was a great platter with an abundance of food. After eating, everyone went to sleep except Jason.

'Something's not right,' Jason thought. Jason looked over at Velocimon and Birdmon. The two of them were asleep. He looked over at Rei. See too was sleeping. Jason got up and exited the room quietly. He walked over to the stairs and heard some voices.

"Please, they haven't come yet, I swear," he heard Wizardmon say.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You'd better hope they're here if you want to stay alive," he heard the other voice say.

Jason suddenly jolted awake. 'It was just a dream,' Jason thought. 'But it felt so real.' Jason was awake for about an hour before falling back to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up and ate breakfast. They looked in the closets and found bathing suits. Everyone changed into bathing suits and grabbed some towels. They thanked Wizardmon and went down to the beach.

Jason and the digimon didn't go into the water. The twins didn't go far into the water. Jason had lied down on a blanket and started to sunbathe, but didn't have a long time as heard someone scream.

Jason shot up and saw Leslie screaming. Elie started screaming. Suddenly, they were lifted up in the air. Kyo, Gre, and Rei were lifted up next. A giant octopus emerged from the water.

"Octomon!" Jason said angrily. He then turned to the twins. "Lao, Tao, Tyromon's attacks will be ineffective against him so it looks like it's up to you."

The twins nodded to each other. "Go, Crabmon!" they exclaimed together. Their digivices glowed. Tao looked at the grey Crabmon. "Crabmon digivolve to Coelmon." Coelmon immediately got into the water. Lao looked at the blue Crabmon. "Crabmon digivolve to Seadramon." Seadramon followed Coelmon into the water.

Octomon looked at the two digimon with fear. "Spurting Ink," he cried shooting ink at the two digimon. "Ancient Bite," Coelmon raced towards Octomon. "Ice Breath," Seadramon shot ice at Octomon. Before the attacks could hit, Octomon dropped the digidestined and ran off. "I'll get you for this, Digidestined," Octomon called out as he ran off. Coelmon and Seadramon helped the others back to shore.

They all went back to Wizardmon's mansion. Wizardmon was practically skipping for joy. "Thank you, digidestined. He's been bothering me for days now. I shall lend you my boat so that you can get to Darklordmon's island. The digidestined spent the night in the mansion and said their farewells the next morning as they rode off in Wizardmon's boat.


	6. Gekomon Island

Jason was sitting below deck by himself. He was thinking of a strategy of how to beat Darklordmon. The problem was that he didn't know much about Darklordmon. He heard someone coming down the steps. Jason looked over to see Rei.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I…I just wanted to say thanks. You've saved me a few times now." She said.

"No, I haven't," Jason said.

"Well, if it wasn't for you…"She started. She walked over to him. "I wouldn't be here." She quickly hugged him and he hugged her back, not knowing what else to do.

They broke off a minute later. They went back up. There was a large island in front of them. They landed along the beach. Along the beach was a forest. They traveled down a path into the forest. They couldn't seem to find anyone to ask if this was Darklordmon's island.

The fact that there was a lack of inhabitants was a bad sign. They heard a small cry and ran over to find a Gekomon.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It's Parrotmon. He's taken everyone else." When Gekomon realized that they weren't people he knew, he ran away.

"Well, now we know why we can't find anyone," Tao said.

They ran after Gekomon. They followed him to a cave and went in. There were glowing mushrooms on the ground. Soon enough they found Gekomon. Gekomon was surprised to see that they weren't attacking. After they explained themselves, Gekomon apologized for his rude behavior.

"Is this Darklordmon's island?" Gre asked.

"Heavens, no! This is Gekomon Island, but I'm the last Gekomon here. The rest are being held captive in the dungeons of Gekomon castle," Gekomon told them. "Gekomon castle is in the center of the island, but beware of Parrotmon."

The digidestined thanked Gekomon for the warning and left the cave. They headed towards the castle, and, unfortunately found Parrotmon guarding it. Parrotmon looked right at them. Before they knew what happened, Parrotmon swooped down and grabbed Jason.

"Jason!" everyone cried as they ran after Parrotmon who had flown into the sky.

Rei couldn't move. Birdmon noticed and went back. "Come on, we've got to help Jason," he said.

"I…I can't," she said softly in dismay.

"Yes, you can. Jason has saved you. Don't you think it's time to repay the favor?" Birdmon asked.

Rei thought for a minute. "You're right. Let's go Birdmon," she said. Her digivice started to glow as she ran after Parrotmon.

"Birdmon digivolve to Wingmon." Wingmon reminded Rei of a small version of Garudamon. He had the head of a hawk and a humanish body. His hands and feet were still talons.

"Get him, Wingmon," Rei yelled as they caught up to the group. Wingmon soared over the heads of the other digidestined.

Parrotmon laughed as he dropped Jason. Jason closed his eyes as he saw the trees getting closer and closer. Next thing he knew, he was being held by Wingmon. He opened his eyes and saw Parrotmon ready to attack.

"Feather blast," Wingmon cried, shooting feathers at Parrotmon.

"Spark Cracker," Parrotmon shot a bolt of lightning at Wingmon, but the feathers absorbed the electricity and hit Parrotmon. He digitized into a digiegg. Wingmon caught the digiegg as he destroyed the black sphere.

Afterwards, the digidestined released the Gekomon. Jason went over to Rei. "If you owed me before, we're even," he said. As he went back to the others, Rei blushed. After saying farewell to the Gekomon, who told them how to get to Darklordmon's island, they set off, ready for their next adventure.


	7. Of Fog and Fire

A day's travel later, they landed on Darklordmon's island. They traveled up the part warily. "We need to keep our guard up," Jason said. The trees on the island were pitch black. There was a dense fog and a dark aura that made them shiver.

A dark laugh came out of the fog. The fog slowly surrounded the digidestined.

"Who's there?" Leslie called out.

"I am Fogmon. I may not appear to fit my name, but my ability to create fog certainly does," said the dark voice. A shadow appeared in the fog. It was a caped body with a floating orb for a head. "Oh, and don't forget my partner, Meramon. I hide him while he incinerates my opponents."

Suddenly, as Fogmon disappeared into the fog, balls of fire shot at the digidestined. They tried to dodge them, but most of the digimon were knocked out. The only ones not knocked out were Gizamon, Scrubmon, and Felimon. The digidestined looked after their digimon partners.

"First, thing we need to do is stop Fogmon. What we need is some way of stopping him." Jason said.

"I could stop him if I could digivolve," Scrubmon said.

"Well, we'll just have to try," Jason said. Just then, more fireballs shot at them. This time they were aimed for the humans.

"Scrubmon!" Leslie screamed.

"Gizamon!" Elie cried.

Their digimon jumped in the way as their digivices glowed. "Scrubmon digivolve to Vinemon." "Gizamon digivolve to Deltamon." Vinemon looked like a green man whose clothes were made of vines. Deltamon blocked most of the fireballs.

Vinemon quickly grabbed Leslie as a fireball almost hit her. "Are you alright?" Vinemon asked her. She nodded. Vinemon set her down. "Vine hold." He said. Vines from around his arms went into the ground. They heard a scream of surprise from the fog.

"Felimon digivolve to Catmon." Catmon attacked at the place where they heard the scream. The fog lifted as they saw Fogmon digitize into a digiegg.

"Triple forces," they heard Deltamon cry as he shot three lasers, one from each head, at Meramon who also digitized into a digiegg. They then destroyed the black spheres.

However, now was not the time to celebrate. The rest of the digimon were up now. A black cloud came out of the forest. It formed into a red man in a black cloak. The digimon gave an evil. The rest of the digimon partners digivolved. "Ha ha ha. You think you can defeat me? Even as eight champion level digimon level digimon you won't stand a chance. I am one of Darklordmon's top eight servants. I am Orbmon," the dark digimon said.

Orbmon shot an orb at each of the eight digimon and they digitized back into their in-training forms. Each of the digidestined went to their partners. Orbmon laughed. The digidestined were suddenly encased in giant black orbs. The orbs were lifted off the ground and were sent in eight different directions across Zeta.


	8. Warmon's Tale

Jason held into the small four-legged digimon. It also had a small dinosaur-like head that had two horns on the back of the head. It had the same scar-like marks over its eyes as Velocimon. He felt the orb crash into some rocks. When the orb dissolved, Jason saw that he was on a mountain nowhere near the ocean. He let the small digimon down.

"Velotimon digivolve to Velocimon. I'm sorry, Jason. We failed," Velocimon said.

"It's okay," said a voice to Jason's left. The two looked over to see a digimon covered in ammo and guns. "I'm Warmon. But don't let my name fool you. I'm actually the reason you're here. Follow me and I'll explain."

They followed him to a cave. Inside the cave was a fire already lit. At the other side of the cave, on the wall, was a symbol Jason had never seen before. Jason walked over to the symbol. It began to glow and the wall shrank into a tag and crest. Behind the wall was a sword. The symbol from the wall was on the sword. Jason grabbed the tag and crest.

"You are the owner of the crest of courage. I created the crests of this world to give the digidestined enough power to defeat Darklordmon. Darklordmon was created from me. Before you go attacking me, allow me to explain.

"When this world, now called Zeta, was created, I was created to protect it. However, a few years ago, a virus infected me and it took my power. Back then I was Lordmon. I expelled the virus and it created a digiegg. The egg hatched into Darkwarriormon. It quickly grew, becoming Darkwarmon, then Darknoblemon, and finally Darklordmon. As he grew, he drained my power until I was reduced back to Warmon.

"I knew that this was going to be a problem so I created the tags and crests based off the original tags that were used about 55 years ago. But I also created weapons so that the digidestined could help fight alongside their digimon partners. Go and grab the sword," Warmon finished.

Jason went over and grabbed the sword, but as he did a digimon blasted through the entrance of the cave. It was a Monochromon. Velocimon was still too weak to fight. Jason gripped the sword of courage. "Digital Armor activate!" Jason called out. He felt armor form over his body. His helmet was shaped like Greymon's head and his armor was read. Jason gripped the sword of courage as hard as he could.

Monochromon charged at Jason. Jason stopped Monochromon's charge with his sword. Warmon jumped to the side of Monochromon and pulled out two pistols. "Gun Barrage," he cried. About thirty portals opened up and gun barrels popped out of the portals. All of the guns shot at Monochromon, digitizing him into a digiegg. Jason destroyed the dark sphere. After the battle, the sword and armor went into Jason's digivice.

"I shall travel with you for a short time. Once you meet up with your friend, Gre, I will have to leave you to find the others," Warmon said. Jason and Velocimon followed Warmon down the mountain and through the forest towards Gre and Kabumon.


	9. Friends

Gre was holding a small ice-blue puppy. He felt the orb land. When the orb disappeared, he put down the small digimon. "Nakumon digivolve to Kabumon." They walked through the woods a short distance until they came to a small hut.

"So, you've finally arrived," said a voice from behind them. It was a Gotsumon. On his back was a basket full of rocks. "I was told by Warmon to look out for you. Follow me."

They followed Gotsumon into the hut. On the opposite side of the hut was a giant stone tablet. Gre walked over to it and it became his tag and crest.

"You are the owner of the crest of friendship," Gotsumon told him. He then went on to explain the situation with Warmon.

Gre looked over to where the crest was. There was now a gun with the crest of friendship on it. "So, we're just supposed to wait?" Gre asked.

"Yup," Gotsumon said nodding.

Suddenly, they heard a tree fall outside. "That can't be good," Gotsumon whispered.

"Come on out digidestined. I know you're there," said a rasp voice. Gre looked outside. He saw a sword cut down a tree. As the tree fell, a digimon was revealed. It was Musyamon. He gave an evil laugh. Gre backed away from the window.

"Let's do it Kabumon," Gre said.

"Right. Kabumon digivolve to Tokumon." As he digivolved, he destroyed the hut. "Ice Breath," he shot a last of ice at Musyamon.

"Shogun Blade." Musyamon cut right through the Ice Breath and hit Tokumon. Tokumon digitized back into Kabumon. Musyamon slowly walked towards Gre. He went to strike but was stopped by someone in armor with a sword.

"Hurry up, Gre. Grab the blaster of friendship." It was Jason.

Gre quickly ran back as Jason fought off Musyamon. He quickly grabbed the blaster. "Digital Armor activate." His armor was different from Jason's. Gre's armor was blue. His helmet was shaped like Garurumon's head. He received another blaster, both of which had the crest of friendship on them.

He fired red blasts at Musyamon. They hit Musyamon and hit screamed in pain. Jason slashed at him and he digitized into a digiegg. Gre shot the black sphere. Both Jason's and Gre's armor went back into their digivices.

"Nice job, Gre. By the way, this is Warmon," Jason said.

Warmon walked out of the bushes. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure Gotsumon explained everything to you," Warmon said and Gre nodded in response. "I bet you're wondering what the four buttons on the digivice do. Allow me to explain. This button shows a map of Alero. This one shows a map of Zeta. This button allows you to see any digivices that are close to you, within 10 mile. And this button, as Jason has learned, releases your armor," Warmon said pointing to each button accordingly.

Jason pressed the button for the Alero map. A hologram version of Alero appeared above the digivice. He pressed the button again and it disappeared. He then pressed the button to detect the other digivices. A round flat map appeared above the digivice. There was one dot next to the center. Towards the top was another dot. Jason pressed the button again.

"Let's go, Gre," Jason said. "Thank you for your help Warmon. I'm sure we'll meet again. We shall get stronger and eventually defeat Darklordmon and restore your power." Warmon nodded. Jason, Gre, Velocimon, and Kabumon walked down the path in the direction of the dot Jason had seen.


	10. Love and Sincerity

Rei held onto the small chick. When the orb disappeared, she found herself in a frozen dessert. She saw another orb land not too far away. She put down the chick. "Feathermon digivolve to Birdmon."

"Let's go, Birdmon. Someone else landed over there," Rei said. She ran towards the orb, or where the orb had been. After about an hour of traveling, she came upon a house. She was really cold, seeing as she wasn't wearing much. She went up and knocked on the door.

A Starmon opened the door. "Hurry in. A storm is brewing and you wouldn't want to get caught in it. Your friend is right in here," he said leading them into the living room. There, sitting in a chair drinking hot cocoa, was Leslie. Scrubmon was sitting on the floor next to the chair.

"Leslie, you're safe," Rei said happily.

"Yeah, but just barely. I was about to feint and Starmon helped me out. He works for Warmon," Leslie said.

"Who's Warmon?" Rei asked. Starmon explained the entire situation to Rei. "So, Gre and Jason are on their way here?" Rei asked trying to confirm this.

"Well, they're supposed to be at least. However, there are some things we need to do before they get here. Once the storm clears out, we're going to head for a cave to the north," Starmon told them.

They spent the night trying to sleep, but that was just about impossible with the howling wind outside. The next morning, they ate a warm breakfast and put on coats that Starmon lent them. They followed Starmon out of the house and to north.

"So Leslie, before you got to Zeta, what was your life like?" Rei asked.

"I lived in a nice mansion. I didn't have Scrubmon at the time. Nobody at school liked me because they thought I was too snobby to have a digimon partner. Well, I showed them. I've got a great digimon partner," Leslie said. If Rei didn't know any better, she would have said that Scrubmon was blushing. "What about you?"

"I grew up with my parents barely scraping by. It was hard enough when it was just them and their partners. Nut it got a lot tougher when they had three kids, two of which had partners. I don't know what it's going to be like when I get back. I guess thinking about it makes me a little homesick," Rei said.

"We're almost at the cave," Starmon informed them. When they got to the cave, they were surprised. It was more of a rock building then a cave. They went inside and each went to their crests. Rei received the crest of love. Leslie received the crest of sincerity. Behind the crest of love was a whip. Behind the crest of sincerity was a spear.

A cackling laugh came from the entrance of the cave. There were two digimon at the entrance of the cave. One was the bird digimon Kokatorimon. The other was a giant yellow ape, Apemon. "We've been waiting for you. Frozen Shot," Kokatorimon shot beams out of his eyes at the two digidestined. Birdmon and Scrubmon jumped in the way. As the beams hit, they were turned into stone.

"Birdmon!"

"Scrubmon!"

"Quickly grab your weapons," Starmon said getting in front of the two.

Rei ran over to the whip. Leslie went to the spear. They nodded at each other and grabbed the weapons. "Digital Armor activate!" they shouted together. Rei's armor was pink. She had a normal helmet, but there were metallic wings on the back. Leslie's armor was different. It was green and had metal flowers covering it.

Apemon was punching Starmon, who was getting weaker with each punch. Leslie ran over and blocked the next punch with her spear. She then slashed Apemon. He stumbled backwards.

Meanwhile, Rei was hitting Kokatorimon with her whip. She was flying around dodging Kokatorimon's attacks. "Star Punch," Starmon said as he punched Kokatorimon, digitizing him into a digiegg. Starmon did the same thing to Apemon.

Rei destroyed her black sphere. Leslie tried to destroy her black sphere, but it dashed toward the exit of the cave. Starmon quickly took care of it.

"Thanks," Leslie said. Scrubmon and Birdmon were now back to normal. Leslie and Rei held Starmon up as they headed back to the house. About halfway there, they met up with Jason and Gre. Jason told them that Kabumon and Velocimon were already back at the house. Jason and Gre carried Starmon the rest of the way back.

When they got back, Rei and Leslie sat by the fire while Jason and Gre carried Starmon upstairs. The two boys then joined the girls downstairs. They sat around the fireplace silently for a time.

"Jason, did you…I mean, were you…What were you like before you got here? To Zeta?" Rei asked. Gre and Leslie were now looking at him.

Jason sighed. He then told them that he had been teased all his life for not having a digimon partner. He told them that they had teased him so much that he had to be home schooled. He told them that meeting Velocimon was the happiest moment of life.

Rei went on to tell her story. Leslie then told her story. Afterwards, they all looked at Gre. He looked down at the floor. "I was just the opposite of Jason. I wasn't the one getting pushed around, I was the one pushing around. Nobody made fun of me for not having a digimon partner. In fact, people WANTED to be my friend, but I was so jealous that I pushed them away," Gre said.


	11. Twins Separated

WARNING- This Chapter has a lot of going back and forth. If you don't read carefully then you WILL get lost. Now read on for the twin's adventure.

* * *

As Lao held onto her digimon, she remembered her life before coming to Zeta. Meanwhile, Tao was also remembering his life before Zeta. While they were being hurled somewhere, they weren't thinking of anything but how they used to be.

Both of them were top notch students at their school. Lao was a straight A student while Tao had been the president of four major clubs at their school without being overloaded. Lao had skipped three grades while Tao had become class president.

Why were they like this? To keep their minds off of not having a partner.

Lao gripped the small Bakumon. She didn't even notice that they had stopped. "You can let go of me now," Bakumon said. Lao opened her eyes and let go of Bakumon. "Bakumon digivolve to Crabmon." They were at the top of a canyon. They walked along a path that lead into the canyon. They figured it would be less likely to be caught by Darklordmon if they were deep within the canyon.

Meanwhile…

Tao braced himself for impact. When he awoke, Crabmon was standing over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were knocked out when you crashed. You were lucky I caught you," a voice said, but it wasn't Crabmon.

Tao sat up. He wasn't sitting on the ground, but on a digimon. It was Whamon. Whamon explained about Warmon and the situation. He then told him that he needed to obtain his crest and weapon that was on Kago Island.

Meanwhile…

Lao had reached the bottom of the canyon. She and Crabmon started walking along the wall. It wasn't a deep canyon, but deep enough to be hidden. She went to put her hand on the wall and it glowed, becoming the crest of Reliability. Behind it was a trident. A loud crash came from behind them. A Tortomon ran towards them.

Meanwhile…

Tao walked down the sandy path of the tropical jungle. He got to the top of the hill and stopped. Beneath there was a great glow as the stone he was standing on became the crest of Knowledge. A pair of knuckles appeared where the crest was. Tao bent over to pick them up, but stopped.

"What's that smell?" Crabmon asked.

Meanwhile…

Lao's armor was blue. It had patches of white fur around the forearms and lower parts of the legs. There was red "hair" coming out of the back of her helmet. She slashed the trident at Tortomon while Seadramon blasted him. Lao gave a final slash while Seadramon destroyed the black sphere.

Meanwhile…

Tao was having trouble. Raremon was hard to damage and even Coelmon was having trouble. His armor was purple. It had Kabuterimon's horn on the top. Suddenly, a shot came from behind him. It was Gre. Gre shot three more times and Raremon had digitized. Leslie slashed and destroyed the black sphere.

Gre went over to him. "You're lucky Tokumon's a good swimmer," he said jokingly.

Meanwhile…

Lao walked on. She noticed the canyon top getting closer to them. She stopped as she noticed some figures in front of them.

"You were not easy to find, Lao," Jason said. Rei, Velocimon, and Bridmon were with him. He explained the Warmon situation to her and how to use the digivice. "We've decided to call them D-X's," Jason told her. He went on to tell her what had happened to the others so far. He then told her how Gre and Leslie went after one signal…

And Jason and Rei had gone after the other.

"I see. So, we're going to meet up with them?" Tao asked.

"Yeah, luckily Whamon can take us back to shore." Leslie said.

They went back to Whamon. Whamon brought them to the shores of a beach. Behind the beach was a mountain that with a crack going down the center. On the beach was Lao and the others. Whamon told them that he would take them to the next digidestined and they climbed on his back. Kyo and Elie were still missing and it was a big world.


	12. Staff of Hope

Elie held onto Pagumon. When they had landed, she set Pagumon down. "Pagumon digivolve to Gizamon." They were in a rainforest setting. They walked through the rainforest. They had walked for about two days and were attacked three times. Gizamon and Elie were really tired. They eventually found a small cave where they rested for another day.

Elie had slept for a good period of time. When she awoke, she decided to look around the cave. She then noticed a strange symbol on the wall of the cave. She walked over and the symbol became the Crest of Hope. She then picked up the staff from behind it.

"Let's go, Gizamon," she said. She didn't know why but she knew to take the staff with her. It was as if the staff was talking to her somehow. Elie and Gizamon continued through the rainforest. Gizamon was still weakened from the last attack.

They eventually came across a rocky landscape. After a few hours of walking through the rocky landscape, Gizamon collapsed. "Gizamon!" Elie cried running over to him, but she didn't have time to worry. What appeared to be a moving rock was charging right at them. It was a Tortomon.

Elie looked at her staff. It was as if it were speaking to her again. "Digital armor activate." Her armor was yellow. It had angle wings on the back similar to Angewoman's. She charged at Tortomon. She hit him hard on the back and he collapsed.

"Leave us alone!" she said.

"I was sent here to help you," Tortomon said.

Elie stopped. "Then why were you attacking us?" she asked.

"I wasn't. I had over slept a few days and was rushing over to the meeting spot to help you. You won't tell Warmon will you?" Tortomon asked.

"Who's Warmon?" Elie asked.

"Hop on and I'll explain," Tortomon said. Elie stored her armor and picked up Gizamon. She then jumped on his back, which was now soft from her hit. Tortomon then explained the entire Warmon situation and how they were to meet Whamon and the others at the beach.

Before long, they could see the ocean. Once there they waited. They only had to wait an hour before Whamon appeared from the Ocean. Gizamon was a little more rested now, but Elie still carried him onto Whamon.

"See you later, Tortomon," Elie said as Whamon swam off. Tortomon waved back before turning around.

Rei showed Elie how to use the D-X as they swam along. "So now we're just looking for Kyo right?" Elie asked.

"Yup, and Whamon is supposed to bring us right to him." Jason said. They were off to find the last member of the team.


	13. The Team Together

Kyo ran across the forest. Kuwagamon was chasing after him. This chase had been going on for a few days now. It happened shortly after the orb crashed. Purmon, a small gray fur ball with a tail, resumed his rookie form of Felimon.

They soon found a cave where Kyo obtained the crest of light and a bow. His armor was white except for the gold rings around his wrists and ankles that resembled Gatomon's Tail ring.

Soon after, he was attacked by Kuwagamon. His arrows, however, had little effect on Kuwagamon. So they hightailed it and had been on the run ever since. Kuwagamon was tiring out, but so were Kyo and Felimon.

They needed assistance quickly. They continued through the forest, but they eventually came to the ocean. There he met the others with a smile. When Kuwagamon came out of the forest, Velocimon and Kabumon digivolved. When Kuwagamon saw that he was out matched, he quickly turned around. The digidestined were back together as a team and were stronger than ever.

Jason explained everything about Warmon and the Digivices to Kyo. They built a fire to keep them warm for the oncoming night. Everyone then told Kyo their stories. Jason thought that they would be strongest if they knew each other's stories. Everyone looked at Elie and Kyo. They were the last to tell their tales.

Elie looked down. "All I had ever wanted was a digimon partner. I had been hoping and hoping. People teased me for years, but I kept on hoping. But I after my sixteenth birthday I had given up hope. But when I came here, and found Gizamon, I didn't know what to think. I felt that I could hope again. I was really happy," Elie said.

Kyo looked even worse. "I was always kept in the dark. Because I didn't have a partner, nobody would talk to me. But I've seen the light. I know now that it doesn't matter what they think."

"I've learned that I should stand up for myself." Jason said.

"I've learned that I need friends," Gre said.

Just then, Jason's, Gre's, Elie's, and Kyo's crests all glowed. But they didn't have time to think about it. Kuwagamon was back and this time he brought friends. Two more Kuwagamon came out of the trees.

"It's time to fight," Jason said. He stood up and raised his D-X over his head. "Digital Armor Activate." He pressed the button to release his armor as he said this. His digivice glowed and turned into a ring of light that went down his body. As it did, his armor covered his body. His sword appeared in front of him. Jason grabbed the sword. The others did the same.

An hour later, three digieggs were laying in the bushes near the fire.

"I guess we just pissed them off." Tao said. It turned out that there weren't any black spheres.

"Kuwagamon have been known for being violent," Gre said.

"We'll continue to travel in the morning. Now that we're back together, we can get stronger and beat Darklordmon once and for all." Jason said.


	14. Back Home

As they sat around the fire, many thoughts went through their heads. The one thought that went through their heads the most was: "I wonder what's going on back home. Is everyone okay?" Everyone was a little homesick but nobody wanted to go back because they knew they had to help this world. Meanwhile…

Back at home, time had moved normally. The eight kids disappearing was a big deal. With current technology, it was hard for a person to go missing. Censor bots were all over Earth and Alero looking for the eight. The parents had contacted each other. The police looked for any relation between the eight, but they could only find one connection between them: none of them had digimon partners.

It had been two weeks and there were no signs of the eight. This case had interested the whole world. For most, they had never heard of someone disappearing. Kids had run away, but they had always been found 24 hours later. Same with kidnappings, which is why kidnappers gave up kidnapping.

The parents had only been able to contact one another through email and phone calls. Finally, Jason's mother, Patricia, and Gre's father, George, met each other. They were both having a hard time; they were worrying about their kids.

They did have a few things in common. For one thing, they were both single parents because Jason's father was killed in a car accident when Jason was 2 and Gre's mother died at childbirth. For another, they were so busy with work that they didn't have time for their kids. Gre's father had flown from California to help Jason's mother in Florida. She was so distraught that she couldn't work. Just about all of the parents were.

The twins' parents were so upset they would only talk to Kyo's parents. Kyo's parents were worried but knew Kyo could take care of himself. Leslie's parents sent out a Russian search team, which got lost in the mountains and they needed another search team for them. Elie's parents were more persistant on trying to find out what happened.

But the parents who took it the worst were Rei's. Her parents couldn't afford to pay for a search team. People had given them money as a donation, but they had to spend it all on bills, because they had no other money.

Meanwhile, Rei was just as worried about her parents as they were worried about her. The others also hoped their families were okay.


	15. Temple of Heroes

The following morning, the group got up and ate breakfast. Jason had done a lot of thinking. "The first thing we need to do is find Warmon. We're not just fighting a battle we're fighting a war." Jason said.

"Look no further," said a familiar voice from the bushes. It was Warmon. "You were separated for a reason. I had Orbmon send you to your specific crests. He was working as a double agent for us, but a problem occurred. Darklordmon discovered that Orbmon wasn't working for him and infected him with a black orb. He asked me, when he was still working for me, to destroy him if he was taken control of.

"However, even with the armor you may not be able to beat him. Your digimon partners need to digivolve further. They need to reach the ultimate level. You must use your crests to do it. I wish I could help you more, but Darklordmon has henchmen following me. I'll make them chase me so that you can get away. Good luck," And with that he ran off. The digidestined looked at each other.

"What did you think he meant by 'we must use the power of our crests'?" Kyo asked. Nobody answered because nobody knew. They all looked at each other for answers that none of them had.

Finally, Jason stood up. "Well, we can't find the answers just by sitting here," he said.

Everyone agreed. They all took one last look at their crests before putting them away. Jason led them down the forest path that the Kuwagamon had created the night before. After walking for a period of time, they came upon a temple. They walked up the stairs and into the main chamber. It was a circular room with eight statues. Each of their crests glowed towards one of the statues.

Each of the digidestined with their partner stood in front of a different statue. Jason stood at a statue of Wargreymon. Gre stood in front of Metalgarurumon. Rei-Pheonixmon. Leslie-Rosemon. Tao-Herculeskabuterimon. Lao-Plesiomon. Elie-Seraphimon. Kyo-Magnadramon. They then went to the center of the room and read the inscription on the floor.

"These are the heroes of the crests who helped this world in its time of peril."

The digidestined left the temple slightly more determined. They were ready to fight for Zeta. They were ready to find the power within themselves. They knew that they had a mission in front of them that they could only face as a team. They knew all of these things, but fear no longer touched them as it had before.


	16. Courage comes through

As they walked through the forest, the trees got darker and darker. They kept their eyes open. As they traveled, the forest seemed to be more and more dead. Cobwebs started appearing on the trees.

"I don't like this," Elie said.

"We're fine," Lao reassured her. But the webs seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger.

Gre stopped. Everyone looked to see that his feet were stuck to the ground. Rei, Lao, and Tao went over but couldn't get him free. It wasn't until everyone tried to free him that he became unstuck. They continued on, but now they watched their steps more carefully. Eventually they came into a clearing and stopped.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly," a voice echoed. "Silk Web." A giant web came flying towards the digidestined, pinning everyone except Jason and Velocimon, who were barely able to jump out of the way.

Jason looked up to see Arukenimon. "Let's do this Velocimon." Jason said. "Digital Armor Activate."

"Velocimon digivolve to Tyromon."

Arukenimon was now on the ground. "Poison Silk." She shot some silk web at Tyromon and he fell. But he got back up. "Fire Claw." Tyromon ran towards Arikenimon, but she was too quick. She jumped on Tyromon's back and pushed him into the ground face first. He was knocked out.

Jason slashed at Arukenimon, but she dodged each slash. The other digidestined struggled to get out of the web, but they couldn't. Arukenimon hit Jason and he stumbled back. He kept trying to hit Arukenimon but she kept dodging and hitting him. Jason was getting weaker with each hit.

Eventually, Jason couldn't get up anymore. But he wouldn't give up. He held himself up with his sword. 'I can't fail. We've got to win,' he thought to win.

But another voice argued with him. 'You're afraid to fail.'

'No, I'm not.' He argued back.

'Yes you are, and that's why you're going to fail. You're fear of failing is going to cause you to fail. It is inevitable.'

"You're wrong. I'm not afraid to fail. I know that it's okay to fail because I could always try again. I'M NOT AFRAID!" he said as he stood up straight. His crest glowed bright.

Tyromon stood up. He too started to glow. "Tyromon digivolve to Metaltyromon." Metaltyromon looked a lot like Tyromon but he was a little bigger. He now had metal over his head. The marks over his eyes were now on the metal which had holes for his eyes. Metal covered his body and was on his tail, legs, and arms. On the back og his legs were speed boosters. Jason's armor had changed as well. Metalgreymon's metal arm was now over his left arm. His helmet now looked like Metalgreymon's head. He felt his energy being restored.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" he said.

"Mega Flare." Metaltyromon said. He shot a large stream of fire at Arukenimon. Arukenimon screamed as she digitized into a digiegg. "Metal Claw." Metaltyromon raced towards the black sphere. He was pushed forward by the speed boosters. The black sphere was destroyed.

Jason used his sword to destroy the webs. After things calmed down, they made camp. As they sat around the fire, everyone looked at Jason. "Things aren't a game anymore. We have to get serious. Things aren't going to get easier, but we can do it," Jason said.

The others were ready. They knew the dangers but they thought Jason was right. They could do it.


	17. Great City Chase

After a night of rest, they found that the trees that once looked black and dead now looked normal and full of life. They traveled down the path until they found themselves in a large city. It was as crowded with Digimon as New York City is with people. It was hard for the digidestined to move without being knocked into somebody. Eventually the crowds died down.

"Man, that was crazy," Gre said as Jason was making sure everyone sure everyone was together. Unfortunately, someone was missing. It was Leslie. She had only gone off to look at some clothing in a store and had found herself separated from the others. Even Scrubmon was able to stick with the group.

Leslie went off to find them but ended up going the opposite direction. Eventually, the group decided to split into two smaller groups. Gre, Elie, Kyo, Tao, and their partners went one way. Lao, Rei, Jason, and their partners went the other. Leslie had remembered the digivice scan function of the D-X. She used this, as did Gre and Jason.

They searched the city for an entire half an hour before anything happened. Leslie walked around the corner but was stopped by a vicious Mammothmon. She screamed as Mammothmon chased her down the street. Scrubmon, who was in Gre's group heard the scream and went after her. Kabumon and Felimon digivolved. The turned the corner and Tokumon and Catmon each grabbed one of the tusks, pushing him back as hard as they could.

"Are you okay?" Gre asked, but Leslie, who was having a bad time, replied snobbily.

"Of course I'm not okay. Where have you been?" She asked.

That's when Gre snapped. "I've been all around the city looking for you, but I guess you were being too snobby to notice," he said angrily.

"Then why did you come looking for me?" Leslie asked.

Tokumon and Catmon were flown backwards. "Why?" Because you're my friend and that's what friends do. We help each other, even if a certain friend IS snobby," Gre said. Just then his crest glowed. "Now, get him, Tokumon!"

Tokumon stood up and started to glow. "Tokumon digivolve to Weretokumon." Weretokumon looked much stronger. He had pants on now and had gloves and fingers. He also had more fur. "Let's get it on, Elephant Boy." Weretokumon aid to Mammothmon. Mammothmon charged at Weretokumon, who lifted Mammothmon off the ground.

He then threw Mammothmon down the street. "Were Punch!" he cried, shooting a blast from his punch at Mammothmon. Mammothmon digitized and Catmon destroyed the black sphere.

"Nice job," Jason said walking up to them.

They soon found themselves in rush hour again, but this time they stayed together. As it turned out, the fight with Mammothmon occurred right outside a hotel. The owner of the hotel, who happened to love fights, was so pleased with being able to watch the fight that he gave each of the digidestined a suite and free room service.

"Thank you very much, we'll go in the morning," Jason told him and the owner welcomed them.


	18. Within the Mountains

The next day, they left the city between rush hours. The found themselves in a Mountain range. Everyone was talking about the previous day. Everyone except Leslie, who stood off by herself. She thought about what Gre had said.

-Flashback-

"Why? Because you're my friend and that's what friends do. We help each other, even if a certain friend is snobby."

-End flashback-

He was right. She was pushing the others away with her selfishness. She needed to change. She didn't want to lose her friends. Why hadn't she realized that she had been snobby? She figured she was probably _being_ too snobby to notice. She stopped as she noticed Gre was in front of her.

"Listen, about yesterday…" he started, but he stopped as she hugged hi. He just stood there in shock. After a few seconds, she released her hug.

"You were right," she said. She then caught up with the others and started conversing.

It was now Gre who stood by himself. 'I was right? Has she really changed?' he thought to himself. But he didn't have much time to think about this.

A Triceramon attacked the group from behind which meant Gre was an easy target. Triceramon had crashed through the wall and lifted Gre up into the air. Everyone was in shock. "I've got you now digidestined. Darklordmon will reward me well," Triceramon said.

Leslie watched Gre. 'I've got to help him. It's what friends do. Even if he's still mad,' she thought. "Let's go, Scrubmon." Scrubmon quickly digivolved.

She ran towards Triceramon with Vinemon close behind her. "I'm sorry, you were right. I am too snobby, but I'm going to change. I'm going to stop thinking just about myself and start thinking about others. I have been pushing my friends away, but that's going to stop." She stopped as her crest grew bright.

"Stop with your sob story. It's not like it's going to matter anyways," Triceramon said rudely.

"Get him, Vinemon. Digivolve!" she said as her crest glowed brighter than before.

"Vinemon digivolve to Demiplantmon!" Demiplantmon looked like a small green man with a green helmet, green pants, a green shirt, and a sword made of vines. "Vine Sword!" he cried as he slashed Triceramon. Demiplantmon slashed at Triceramon a few more times before Triceramon digitized into a digiegg. "Vine Arrow," Demiplantmon said as his sword turned into a bow and arrow. He then shot the black sphere.

"Nice job, Demiplantmon. You were great," Leslie said. She then realized that it wasn't hard to think of others. Gre smiled as Leslie helped him up.


	19. Cave of Trials

Warning This chapter is very long. It is most likely the longest one out of all of the chapters. It holds a few adventures and could be considered a double if not a triple episode. You have been warned. Now enjoy as you read on in the story of our Digimon Hunters.

* * *

Eventually, the group ended up at a mountain. The path led right into a cave in the mountain. The group entered cautiously. Soon, the cave split into four paths.

"Alright everyone, keep your digivices set to locate each other. Try not to go too far from one another," Jason said. He and Rei went down the left path. The twins went down the right path. Leslie and Gre went to the center-left path. This left Kyo and Elie for the center-right.

Kyo and Elie walked for about an hour. They had never lost track of Gre and Leslie nor the twins. They soon came to an incline. After another hour of inclined walking, they came to a factory.

"Welcome," said a seemingly friendly digimon. "I'm Giromon. I've been expecting you. Warmon is waiting inside the factory."

The two followed Giromon inside. He seemed to know Warmon.

Giromon led them through the factory until they reached a strange room. The room seemed to have an electrical field that affected everyone except Gizamon.

"What's going on?" Elie asked.

"I brought you to a viral field," Giromon said,

"A what?" Kyo asked.

"It prevents non-digimon from digivolving. It also has a slight effect on humans," Giromon said.

"It looks like it's up to you Gizamon," Elie said.

"Weren't you listening? Only Virus digimon…" Giromon started.

Gizamon finished his sentence. "…can digivolve. We know, but the problem with your plan is that I AM a virus digimon," Gizamon said. He then digivolved to Deltamon.

The two digimon started fighting, but Deltamon was no match. He was just too slow.

"It's no use, we can't beat him," Kyo said.

Elie slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you give up so easily? You can't give up hope. Not yet, we can still win," She said. Just then her crest glowed. Deltamon was flown back. "Get up, Deltamon. We can do this, never give up hope."

"Deltamon digivolve to Cyberdramon." This time it was Giromon who had no chance. Cyberdramon decided to have some fun before digitizing him and destroying the black sphere.

"I told you not to give up hope. What'd I tell you?" she said sarcastically.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh and Elie laughed along with him. As far as they knew, four of the partners had made it to the ultimate stage. But the adventure in the cave was not over just yet.

Jason and Rei found themselves at a recycling plant. The heat inside was really intense, but none of the machines were operating. A maniacal laugh echoed through the building. A ball of fire shot towards them. Jason jumped in front to protect Rei and Velocimon jumped in front of him. Velocimon flew back into Jason as it hit. They were both knocked out. Skullmeramon appeared in front of them.

"Birdmon digivolve to Wingmon." Wingmon tried to hold off Skullmeramon but was unable to.

'Please don't harm, Jason,' Rei kept thinking. She knew she didn't want anything to happen to Jason. She cared for him but didn't know why. "Is…Is this love?" she asked out loud. Her crest started to glow. "It is," she said to herself. She smiled.

Meanwhile, Wingmon felt the energy from her love. "Wingmon digivolve to Skymon." Skymon looked as if a person wearing a bird mask had feathered legs and talons for feet with wings on his back. He held out a staff in front of him. "Wings of Love." He cried flying right at Skullmeramon, who blasted a fireball at Skymon, but Skymon just absorbed the attack and flew straight into Skullmeramon digitizing him into a digiegg and the black orb appeared. "Staff from the heavens." His staff glowed and he struck the black sphere.

Rei smiled. Jason woke up and the first thing he saw was Skymon standing over Rei. "Meet Skymon," she said quickly, seeing the worried look on his face.

Skymon de-digivolved back into Birdmon as Velocimon stirred.

Meanwhile, the twins encountered a lake in the mountain. The area was large. As they approached the lake, they heard a dark voice. "I told you I'd get my revenge, but this time I brought a friend. Behold, I am now Dragomon. And meet my friend Marinedevimon." Two bodies came out of the water.

"Um…Who were you?" Tao said.

"How can you not remember me? I was Octomon. But Darklordmon gave me more power instead of punishing me, knowing that I shall take my revenge." Dragomon said. He lunged at the two.

The two Crabmon digivolved to their Champion forms and attacked. Seadramon got Dragomon and Coelmon got Marinedevimon, but they were no match.

'It's up to us to get the job done. The others are counting on me." Lao thought.

'There's always a way out.' Tao thought. "They have to digivolve. It's the only way," Tao said out loud.

"Our digimon need our help to win." Lao said.

"I've got a plan. We'll distract them while our partners attack." Tao said.

The twins started throwing rocks at Dragomon and Marinedevimon. With Tao's knowledgeable plan and Lao's sense of knowing to be reliable, their crests glowed.

"Coelmon digivolve to Megadramon."

"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon."

Megaseadramon faced Dragomon. "Tentacle Claw." Dragomon slashed at Megaseadramon. "Thunder Javelin." A lightning bolt shot from the spike on Megaseadramon's head and hit Dragomon. "Evil Wind," Marinedevimon attacked. "Ultimate Slicer," Megadramon slashed at Marinedevimon, stopping his attack and injurying him.

"It looks like it's our time to retreat," Marinedevimon said as he dragged Dragomon off towards an exit on the other side of the lake.

Tao and Lao rode their digimon to the other side. They soon found the others outside the cave. Everyone told their stories about how their digimon got to the ultimate level. Everyone except Kyo. But he knew that meant he was next.


	20. Orbmon Attacks!

That night came quickly. With it came many mysteries.

What were they going to do now? Should they find Warmon? Or go after Darklordmon? What were they going to do about Orbmon?

They decided that they should do what Warmon told them. Warmon said that Orbmon wanted to be destroyed if he became under the control of Darklordmon. They voted that they would tough it out and defeat him.

They took shifts staying awake. Everyone kept their heads above the ground as they slept. They had learned from their past experiences. Jason and Velocimon took the first and last shifts. Morning came soon enough. Everyone was well rested.

They walked down the path for about an hour before trouble fell upon them. A dark cloud came up the path towards them. A familiar evil laugh came from the cloud. It formed into Orbmon. "I've got you know," he said. He lifted his hand and Jason was lifted into the air. "Darklordmon would like to see you," he said.

Jason knew that if Darklordmon got his crest and digivice, he would destroy them. He quickly threw them to Velocimon before he was sealed in a black orb.

Orbmon sent the black orb off behind him. "Now to take care of the rest of you," he said as he shot small black orbs at the rest of them. They had little time to react.

"Come on guys. Time to digivolve." Gre said. The digidestined nodded.

Their digimon took their ultimate forms. Everyone except Catmon. Orbmon created around their hands and feet's, except for Megaseadramon, which he just created orbs along his body, that prevented them from moving.

Kyo looked at Kyo. "We've got to win, Catmon. It's time to digivolve. We've got to stop him!" he said. His crest began to glow.

"Catmon digivolve to Panthermon." The orbs broke around Panthermon. Panthermon appeared to be a panther standing on his hind legs.

Velocimon stood off by himself, not even noticing that there was a battle taking place. He held Jason's crest and digivice in his claws. He was in shock.

But the battle continued.

"Purr of Harmony." A gentle purr came from Panthermon.

Orbmon howled in pain as everyone was soothed by the gentle purr. The digidestined watched as a black sphere emerged from Orbmon.

"Panther Punch!" Panthermon punched into the air towards the black sphere and an energy blast in the shape of a panther's head destroyed it.

Orbmon had feinted. All of the digimon reverted back to their rookie forms.

Velocimon was still in shock. Gre went over to him. "Don't worry, Velocimon. We'll find him and he's going to be okay. You'll see," gre told Velocimon to comfort him. It was going to be a very long day.


	21. Jason's Gone Missing

When Orbmon came to, he thanked them for freeing hi. He then apologized for attacking them twice. He explained that his freedom was locked within the black sphere. He had no memory of what had happened after Darklordmon had taken control of him. This meant he had no idea where Jason had been taken.

They walked along the path with Gre and Orbmon leading. Everyone walked in silence, worrying about Jason. Rei and Birdmon walked next to Velocimon. She took Jason's disappearance just as hard as Velocimon. Everybody figured out that she liked Jason.

Eventually they made it to a forest next to the mountain ranges. They built a fire and prepared for the oncoming night. They still didn't talk. They just knew that they needed to build a fire. They let Rei and Velocimon sit off to the side as they built the fire. They sat around the fire. A few times, Gre went to say something but stopped himself each time. As the night went on, no one talked until they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Elie asked. A digimon that looked a lot like Warmon stumbled out. All he had was one sword.

"Warriormon!" Orbmon yelled. "What happened?" Everyone figured out that Warriormon was Warmon's rookie form.

"He's…too…strong..." Warriormon said before fainting.

"Did he try to fight Darklordmon?" Gre asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guess so. But why would he? He knows he's not strong enough," Orbmon said. This confused everyone else as well. Everyone went to sleep as Orbmon watched over Warriormon. They didn't know why, but they strongly trusted Orbmon now that they had destroyed the Black sphere that was infecting him.

They had trouble getting to sleep because they were worried about Jason and Warriormon, but they eventually were able to get some rest. They were well rested when they woke the next morning, but Warriormon's condition hadn't improved.

They waited half a day to let Orbmon rest before traveling towards Darklordmon's island. Orbmon carried Warriormon using orbs. Everyone kept their guard up. They didn't know who would attack them or when they would be attacked. But when they were attacked, it was from the one they least expected.

An evil laugh came from the trees above them. They looked up to see the one thing they feared the most.

"No…" Rei whispered out loud. There on a branch was Jason. But there was an evil sense to him. Next to him was a Velocimon that was opposite in color, black where it was supposed to be red and red where it was supposed to be black.


	22. Jason Attacks!

There he stood laughing at their faces. "Let's beat them good, Blackvelocimon," Jason said. He held out a dark looking D-X. Blackvelocimon jumped onto the ground.

"Blackvelocimon digivolve to Blacktyromon." Blacktyromon was like Blackvelocimon, black with red marks.

Jason now jumped to the ground. A dark crest glowed around his neck. "Let me show you the crest of fear," Jason said.

"Blacktyromon digivolve to Blackmetaltyromon," The metal on him was a dark blue color.

"Digital Armor activate." Black armor formed around Jason. It looked like Blackwargreymon's armor. He held a great sword.

The other digimon quickly digivolved to their ultimate forms. "We don't want to fight you, Jason!" Gre yelled.

Jason just laughed and launched himself at Gre. Weretokumon got in the way, but Jason easily defeated him. He digitized him into a digiegg. Gre quickly activated his armor. His armor now had claws on his gloves.

He quickly shot his blasters at Jason, but to no avail. Jason blocked them with his sword and swung at Gre. Gre closed his eyes as the blade came down to hit him. But it didn't hit. Gre opened his eyes to see Warriormon holding him off. Gre shot a blast at Jason's chest, sending him flying backwards. But Jason just laughed and stood up unscratched.

"Purr of Harmony." The 5 digimon fighting Blackmetaltyromon stopped. Blackmetaltyromon was in pain from the melody of the purr. Jason was also in pain. A large black sphere emerged from Jason's back and with it the black armor disappeared. Realizing what had happened, he threw the crest and dark D-X at Blackvelocimon, who had digitized back from Blackmetaltyromon. Jason staggered over to Velocimon.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. The purr had stopped.

Gre shot at the black sphere, but nothing happened. The digimon tried attacking, but it wouldn't let itself be destroyed. Slowly the black sphere turned into a person that looked like Jason, except with black hair. This new person laughed maniacally, like Jason had moments before.

"I'm Nosa, the dark version of Jason. I serve Darklordmon and cannot be stopped," he said. He then summoned the Dark crest and Dark D-X to him. The digital armor formed around Nosa. It was the armor Jason was wearing not too long before. He then lunged himself at Warriormon and digitized him into a digiegg.

"No!" everyone yelled.

Nosa just laughed as he stood by Blackvelocimon. A black cloud came and took the two away. Everyone look at the digiegg. They then looked back at Jason. Or where Jason had been. Everyone was speechless. When they needed their leader, he had run like a coward. The digimon reverted back to the rookie forms.

"I'm sorry," Gre said to Orbmon.

"There is no need to be sorry, Gre. You did what you could. Don't worry. We'll restore Lordmon to his rightful glory. At that time, he'll reward you for your bravery. All of you," Orbmon said to comfort them.

"But...what about Jason? He ran like a coward," Leslie said angrily.

"No, I think he ran away to protect you. I think part of him was still awake while he was under Darklordmon's control. I think it may have upset him more than anyone else," Orbmon told them.

Meanwhile, Jason walked through the forest. He now had his normal crest, D-X, and digimon partner. Velocimon was against splitting away from the group, but he didn't want to be away from his friend.

"Listen, Velocimon. Part of the black sphere may still be in me. If it is, I may be a danger to the team. I just… I just need some time to myself. With you, of course, but just us," Jason told Velocimon. Velocimon understood and followed Jason's lead.


	23. Nosa's Tease

Everyone wanted to search for Jason, but they knew they couldn't. They spent three days of traveling with no sign of Jason.

Jason had actually been staying ahead of them, making sure no one would attack them. He stopped two attacks and hid the digieggs. By the end of the first week, Jason was a mile ahead of them.

Rei was the only one who remembered the D-X radar, as they called it. She had been keeping track of him. But when he got about a mile away, she got worried. She snuck off in the middle of the night by herself and found him.

Jason was on guard as Rei came through the bushes. As soon as he saw her, he relaxed. "Rei what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I snuck off. We're worried about you, Jason," Rei said.

Jason took off his ring. "Take this. When I'm ready to come back, I'll come and get it." Jason told her.

She took the ring and smiled. She then put it in her pocket and left.

A familiar laugh filled the area. Jason sat back down the fire. "What do you want Nosa?" Jason asked the laugh.

"I'm just having some fun. I see you've got a _girlfriend_." Nosa teased.

"Not yet. She's just a friend. And besides, that's none of your business. And what business do you have with me?" Jason asked.

"Well, you're no fun. Anyways, I'm supposed to find out more about you," Nosa said.

"Now, why would I tell you about me?" Jason asked.

"Well, I can't say I don't find you interesting. Of course, that's probably because I AM you," Nosa said.

"You know you're really annoying. I don't blame Darklordmon for sending you out on pointless missions," Jason said.

This annoyed Nosa. "Just you wait till Darklordmon's project is finished. You'll besorry," Nosa said before running off.

Day came soon enough and Jason had no sleep. However, he was more awake than he had been in days. He waited in the trees with Velocimon until the group passed. Unfortunately, they stopped in the opening Jason had stayed in the night before. Jason was surprised that Velocimon was very agile in trees. Jason and Velocimon watched until only Gre was the only one awake. They jumped down startling Gre.

"Jason!" Gre said.

Jason quickly hushed him. "Listen. Darklordmon is cooking something up. I don't know what it is but it doesn't sound good," Jason told Gre.

"Thanks, but why did you run off?" Gre asked.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you. Look what I did to Warriormon," Jason said.

"That wasn't you. It was…" Gre started, but Jason interrupted.

"You're wrong. Nosa is a part of me. He's part of my subconscious put into human form. The only difference between us is that he serves Darklordmon. It's because of him that I'm dangerous. I'll keep a watch over you guys from a distance, but just make sure everyone stays safe, especially Rei. I know she worries about me," Jason said.

Jason took off into the forest and Velocimon followed.

Gre sighed heavily. Basically, Jason put him in charge. It was going to be a rough morning when everyone woke up. Gre woke Rei and told her about Jason's visit. She then told him about her visit to him. Together, they would find a way to bring Jason back to the group.


	24. Skullgreymon's Strength

Rei and Gre kept to themselves the next few days. They didn't tell the others about their experiences with Jason a few days before. They were now traveling in the desert. Orbmon was still traveling with them. Orbmon knew about the experiences with Jason, but also kept quiet about them.

Jason was still nowhere to be seen. It had been three days since they last seen Jason. "I wonder what's happened to him. But I have an odd feeling he's close to us," Kyo said to the twins, Elie, and Leslie. Rei and Gre were deep in a conversation with Orbmon.

Little did they know, Jason had fallen into some quicksand and was now traveling in a cave beneath them with Velocimon.

Everyone was so worried about Jason, they didn't mind the heat. If Kyo hadn't looked up, they never would have noticed the large black cloud flying towards them. They stopped as a piece of the cloud broke off and zoomed towards them. They all had their digimon digivolve to their ultimate forms.

The small cloud then formed into Nosa. "Hello, everyone. Miss me? I've brought a little gift for you. Well, I can't really call him little can I?" Nosa said maniacally. The large cloud moved down and formed into a Skullgreymon. But this Skullgreymon was different. He was three times the normal size of a normal Skullgreymon. "If you're wondering why he's so big, it's because Darklordmon pumped him up. You don't stand a chance," Nosa said.

The six ultimate digimon attempted to attack Skullgreymon, but couldn't even get near him. Warriormon and Kabumon were still Digieggs. "Giga Blaster," Skullgreymon struck the digimon with a missile from his back. All of them were knocked out. Skullgreymon sent another missile at the digidestined, but Orbmon used his power to create a shield.

"Quickly, use your armor," Orbmon told them, and they did so without hesitation. Gre protected his partner while everyone else attacked. Everyone's armor now represented the ultimate form of the digimon the represented before. They charged at Skullgreymon, but to no use. Skullgreymon just swat them to the side as if they were annoying little bugs. They crashed not too far from Gre and Orbmon.

"We've got to do something," Gre said.

"We're not strong enough," Orbmon replied.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them. Skullgreymon's right foot lifted off the ground as Metaltyromon came out of the ground. Skullgreymon fell to his left. "Sorry, I'm late," Jason said standing next to Gre clad in armor representing Metalgreymon. "I kinda got lost in the cave under the desert." Metaltyromon was now next to them.


	25. Jason's Memory! Warp Digivolve!

The other digidestined got behind Jason. "Now, it's my turn!" Jason said as he and Metaltyromon charged at Skullgreymon, who was now getting up. Skullgreymon swat at the two, but only hit Metaltyromon. Jason's blade hit with great force. Skullgreymon hit Jason off of him. Jason looked over at Velocimon. "I'm not going to lose," Jason said to himself.

"Jason! Catch!" Rei said throwing him something small.

He looked at the small object in his hand. It was his ring. Jason smiled. He stopped and remembered what happened all those years ago. He remembered who gave him the ring. He put the ring on his finger and ran over to Velocimon. "Velocimon, are you okay?" Jason asked. Velocimon didn't move and Skullgreymon was getting closer. "Come on, Velocimon. I remember now. I remember that you were always there. I never should have forgotten. I'm…I'm sorry, Velocimon!" Jason yelled.

-flashback- Jason was 3. He was by a computer when Velotimon came out. Jason remembers playing with Velotimon all that day. Then, a giant hand came out of the computer and grabbed Velotimon. Velotimon threw the ring to Jason. "Take this and never forget me," Velotimon said. –end flashback-

"Velocimon, I don't know how I could have forgotten, but I remember now. You gave me my ring," Jason said.

"Took you long enough to remember," Velocimon said.

"Well, I remember now. Will you forgive me for forgetting?" he asked Velocimon.

"Of course, you're my best friend," Velocimon said.

"Then let's take him down together," Jason said. Suddenly, his crest grew brighter than ever.

"I feel strange, but in a good way," Velocimon said. He started to glow and stood up.

Jason stood next to him. "Let's do this Velocimon!"

"Velocimon Warp digivolve to Warriortyromon." Warriortyromon was a lot like Wargreymon. He no longer had a tail. He had plated armor on his arms, legs and chest that were all red. His helmet was like Wargreymon's except that the horns on it were like Tyromon's instead of Greymon's. He had a sphere on each shoulder with a spike coming out of each. He didn't have the shield on his back.

Jason's armor had changed, as well. It resembled Wargreymon's armor. His sword was now the great sword he held back when he was controlled by Darklordmon. "I'm ready if you are, Warriortyromon," Jason said before charging at Skullgreymon with Warrior Tyromon by his side.


	26. Skullgreymon defeated! Jason returns!

"Dragon Claw," Warriortyromon said, slashing with his claws at Skullgreymon. Jason slashed his sword and a blast came from the tip as it hit Skullgreymon. Skullgreymon screamed in agony before digitizing into a digiegg. Three black spheres appeared above the digiegg. "Dragon Blast," Warriortyromon cried as a big red beam came out of his mouth.

Nosa scowled at them. "Looks like that's my cue to leave," he said. He turned into a black cloud and flew off.

"So, we're just going to let him go?" Gre asked.

"Yup. Besides, he'll be back," Jason said.

"Woah," Gre said as the digiegg he was holding started to hatch. A Poyomon came out of the digiegg.

"Things are getting better," Tao said smiling.

"I'm back for good, guys," Jason said storing his armor. Warriortyromon had reverted back to being Velocimon. Everyone's spirits were up now that Jason was back. Jason lead the group into the cave below the desert. There were glowing mushrooms everywhere. They followed the cave a few miles before resting.

Jason went over to Orbmon. "Listen, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I know what you're gong to say. 'It wasn't your fault. Darklordmon was controlling you.' But he was using my inner fear to control me. He was using something from inside me to do his dirty work. It's that part of me that apologizes," Jason said.

Orbmon smiled. "You've learned a lot since coming to Zeta," he told Jason.

Jason gave him a smile in return.

They lit a fire using the mushrooms. Everyone sat around the fire as Jason told them what happened when Jason was 3. He went on to tell them what it was like under Darklordmon's control. He continued by telling them what he had been doing since he left the group. He told them that Nosa had been visiting him frequently trying to get information out of him. He told them that Darklordmon had been cooking up a plan to stop them.

"Our digimon partners having been getting stronger, so Darklordmon has been sending stronger henchman. Orbmon, you once said that you were one of Darklordmon's top eight, right?" Jason asked.

Orbmon nodded. "The top eight are his generals. They follow the orders of the four elemental lords, who were created by Darklordmon. They are practically an extension of himself," Orbmon explained.

"We need to be ready. These elemental lords are going to be difficult to beat. We will get stronger and beat them," Jason said. Everybody was glad to hear Jason's words of encouragement.

They took turns keeping watch while everyone slept. Two people kept watch at a time so it would be easier to keep watch.


	27. Coliseum Battle

Gre and Leslie took the last shift. When everyone else woke up, they found that Poyomon had digivolved into Nakumon. They finished off the last of the food they had and traveled down the tunnel. It came out into a coliseum. It was completely empty. They searched the entire coliseum, but they didn't find anybody.

They did, however, find a storeroom with food. After everyone ate lunch, they decided to check out the main stadium, but as they entered, they all felt a jolt.

"What was that?" Gre asked.

"It must have been a glitch in Zeta's code. It's a once in a lifetime thing," Orbmon said.

Nakumon digivolved into Kabumon so that Gre didn't have to carry him. He and the other rookie digimon began to play tag. Everyone laughed when Velocimon tripped chasing the others. However, they all stopped laughing when the sky quickly filled with a large dark cloud.

A familiar, evil laugh echoed throughout the stadium. "Well, well. It looks like we've been having fun, but games over," Nosa said as he dropped from the cloud.

The exits of the stadium began to close. Everyone made it out of the gates. Everyone except Kabumon, Velocimon, and Gre.

"Time to Warp Digivolve, Velocimon!" Jason said.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I don't have the energy," Velocimon said.

Everyone knew that Nosa had brought another friend along, but they didn't know who it was going to be. The black cloud formed into Kimeramon.

"It's time I stepped up for my friends," Gre said. He took off the wristband on his right hand, revealing a scratch. "I got this the last time I couldn't help my friends, but no more. Digital Armor Activate."

Gre aimed his pistols at Kimeramon and started shooting as he charged at Kimeramon. Kimeramon hit Gre to the side as he got close but Gre got back up and tried again. Over and Over Gre tried and failed. But he didn't give up. It was getting harder and harder for Gre to get up. Kabumon went over to.

"Gre, Let me ask you something. Am I your friend?" Kabumon asked.

"Of course," Gre responded.

"Then let's fight together. Let's beat him as friends," Kabumon said.

Gre smiled and gave a small laugh. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't just try to protect my friends. I should fight along side them, too." His crest grew bright, as did Kabumon.

"Kabumon warp digivolved to Metaltokumon." Metaltokumon was a Tokumon clad in dark blue armor. He had two pistols, just like Gre, but he also had a giant blue sword strapped to his back. Gre's armor had changed as well. He looked like a small Metalgarurumon standing on his hind legs. He no longer had the pistols any more. Instead he had a giant gun that definitely looked powerful.

Gre aimed the gun at Kimeramon. "Dog Barrage." Metaltokumon said as he sent about two dozen missiles from his body at Kimeramon. Gre charged his gun and shot a huge ball of energy at Kimeramon. The missiles destroyed Kimeramon and the blast from Gre destroyed the three black spheres that came from Kimeramon.

Everyone else came running into the coliseum.

"How did you guys get back in?" Gre asked.

"Those bars were like cheese for my sword to cut through," Jason said, patting his sword.

Gre laughed. Everyone looked for Nosa but he was no where to be found. "Oh, well. Like you said, Jason, 'He'll be back,'" Gre said.


	28. Myotismon Returns

They exited the coliseum and started across a large plain. They stopped for the night and told ghost stories. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Orbmon. After an hour or so of ghost stories, everyone but Kyo and Felimon went to sleep.

"Hey, Kyo/ Do you think I'll be able to warp digivolve?" Felimon asked.

"I'm sure you will. And I'm sure it's going to be soon. Just remember the hero of light, Magnadramon. She warp digivolved to help save this world. I don't know what she saved it from but without her this world would have been in trouble," Kyo said.

Felimon felt a lot better. That is until they heard an evil laugh.

A bunch of bats flew towards the digidestined. They grouped together to become Myotismon. "Finally, after all these years, I'll have my revenge on the digidestined. This may not be the same group, but it will be worth it," Myotismon said.

Kyo jumped up. "Let's do this Felimon! Digital Armor activate!" Kyo lunged at Myotismon.

"You think you can take me? Don't make me laugh. Grizzly Wing!" Bats flew at Kyo. Kyo stumbled as he stood back up.

"We can't beat him. Not by ourselves," Felimon said.

"You've got to look for the light at the end of the tunnel, Felimon. That's the only way you'll ever warp digivolve," Kyo said.

Felimon just stood there stunned at Kyo's words. "You're right. Let's do this," Felimon said extending his right hand. Kyo held out his hand and the two gripped each others' hands. Kyo's crest grew bright. "Felimon warp digivolve to Werepanthermon."

Werepanthermon had metal armor going up his arms. He had two foot long claws on either hand was standing slouched over on his hind legs. "Were claw!" Werepanthermon cried as he jumped into the air and slashed at Myotismon.

Kyo took his bow and shot an arrow of light at Myotismon. A burst of light was sent from Werepanthermon's claws and the two attacks hit at the same time. Myotismon was stumbling to get back up. He looked up to see Kyo pointing an arrow of light right at his forehead. When Myotismon tried to attack, Kyo shot the air and Myotismon digitized into a digiegg.

Werepanthermon destroyed the black spheres then reverted back to being a Felimon.

"What's going on?" Jason asked groggily.

Everyone else began to awake from the excitement.

"How could you all sleep through the attack?" he asked them. He gave up on looking for an answer a second later then explained what had happened. Unfortunately, everyone was too tired to care. Soon, everyone went back to sleep. Kyo and Felimon went to sleep knowing they accomplished something.

Orbmon stayed awake and watched over them the rest of the night.


	29. The Dark Digidestined

Jason got up early the next day. He and Velocimon looked at the others. He went over what Kyo had said in the middle of the night. He then went over the days plan as the others began to wake up. Velocimon started a fire and Jason made some breakfast with some fruit.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Gre asked.

"Nothing," Jason replied.

"Nothing?" Tao repeated.

"Nothing. I figured that I've been working so hard lately that I thought that we deserved to take a break. We can just relax today so we'll be better rested for tomorrow's journey," Jason explained.

Everyone agreed with him and started discussing with each other what they were going to do that day. It was a beautiful day with only a few white clouds in the sky. For hours, everyone was having fun. They played a game of tag and even Orbmon joined in. Soon enough they ate lunch and rested.

But their rest didn't last long. A small black cloud was rushing towards them.

"Nosa," Jason said as the cloud stopped in front of him.

The cloud changed into Nosa. Standing next to him was Blackvelocimon.

"Why are you here when you know that you're greatly outnumbered?" Jason asked.

"I've decided to bring my new friends. Meet the rest of the dark digidestined," Nosa said as seven other dark clouds surrounded them. Each one turned into a copy of one of the digidestined. The digidestined stood in a circle around Orbmon, facing their dark counterparts. They introduced themselves to the digidestined. Their names were Yrog, Ira, Ota, Alo, Elise, Yuro, and Tina.

"Where do you get Tina from?" Elie asked her dark counterpart. She had noticed that all of the others had names that related to their good counterparts name. Take Gre's for example. His name's Gregory. Yrog is the last four letters. And Elie noticed this, but Tina had nothing to do with Elie.

"I just liked the name. Okay?" Tina replied.

"So, you just came to introduce yourselves?" Jason asked.

"Yes. And now we're going to leave you to Darklordmon's generals," Nosa said as the dark digidestined turned back into black clouds and flew off.

A sphere began to enclose the area around them. Everyone ran towards the open space as it closed. Most of them got out, but Rei, Jason, Velocimon, and Birdmon were stuck inside. At first it was pitch black. Then it was like someone had turned on the light switch. It was a bright white.

Jason recognized the sphere. It was like inside an internet site. "Diaboromon," Jason said.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"An evil digimon who attacked the internet a long time ago. I saw a show about it. Darklordmon must have revived him. And now he's encased us in an internet sphere. Each sphere represents a home page. But this one is different. It's only a replica. It took a lot of power to defeat him before, but we can do it," Jason said.

Rei smiled at him with a giddy heart. "You're right. Together we can win. Let's go," She said.

"Digital armor activate," they said together.

"Velocimon warp digivolve to Warriortyromon."

"Birdmon digivolve to Wingmon. Wingmon digivolve to Skymon."

Diaboromon had appeared on the wall facing them. The four looked on with determination in their eyes, but Diaboromon just laughed at them.


	30. The First General: Diaboromon Strikes

Jason lunged at Diaboromon with Warriortyromon right behind him.

Diaboromon dodged their attack. "Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon cried as he blasted Jason and Warriortyromon. He then turned towards Rei.

Rei and Skymon flew out of the way of another blast. "Wing Blast!" Skymon cried as he sent a red blast from his wings. Diaboromon took a direct hit but it didn't even leave a scratch.

Diaboromon gave an evil laugh.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat him," Jason told her.

"I can tell," Rei replied looking into his eyes.

"Look out!" Skymon cried as he quickly got in the was of another blast from Diaboromon. He reverted back to being a Birdmon.

"Birdmon!" Rei cried. She and Jason ran over to Birdmon.

"Keep him busy," Jason told Warriortyromon.

"Listen, Jason, I…" Rei started but Jason interrupted her.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

Rei couldn't say anything. The two were sitting next to each other, and, in front of them, Birdmon was unconscious.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I…uh…" Rei didn't know what to say to Jason, but he could tell by her facial expression.

Jason leaned in and kissed her.

Her cheeks went rosy red and her crest began to glow. "I love you," she said after they broke the kiss.

Birdmon suddenly woke up. "I feel your power. Birdmon warp digivolve to Megaskymon." Megaskymon had a helmet in the shape of a bird's head with a feather sticking out of the sides going straight back. He now had jeans on and had six wings on his back.

"My love for you allowed him to warp digivolve," Rei said.

"No, our love," Jason corrected her.

Diaboromon looked over at Megaskymon, who was now charging at him at full speed.

"Wind Burst!" Megaskymon cried as he blasted Diaboromon with a powerful gust from his hands. Diaboromon took the attack no problem.

"Pyro Burner!" Warriortyromon's entire body shot a blast of fire at Diaboromon. Diaboromon easily dodged it.

"Combine your attacks!" Jason cried out.

Warriortyromon went next to Megaskymon. "Pyro Burner!" "Wind Bursy!" They Shot it at Biaboromon as he landed on the sphere's wall. The two attacks fused and tripled in strength. Diaboromon was instantly digitized into a digiegg. Rei and Jason destroyed the black sphere together. The sphere around them began to disappear as Diaboromon's egg vanished through a wormhold.

"Where'd it go?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this will be the last time we see him," Jason said as he put his arm around her.


	31. The Second General: Rampagemon Vs Twins

The others soon joined Rei and Jason. The two told everyone what had happened.

"So, does this mean that they two of you are officially a couple?" Gre asked.

Jason blushed. "Yeah," he replied.

Everyone laughed at Jason's blush, including Rei. They relaxed the rest of the day. That night they all sat around the campfire telling jokes and interesting stories. They woke early the next morning. They had no problem traveling because of the previous day's rest.

Soon, a tall building came into sight. Then another. And another. Soon there stood hundreds of buildings infront of them. They soon came to a paved road.

An Apemon pulling a cart stopped as he passed. He was wearing a brown vest. "You guys heading to Digimegalopolis?" he asked them.

"We're actually trying to get to Darklordmon's Island," Jason said.

"Darklordmon? I used to be controlled by him. I don't know what happened but…" Apemon started, but Rei interrupted him.

"So, you're the Apemon we helped," she said. She then explained to him what had happened.

Apemon then told her that after his digiegg hatched, he resumed his form as

Apemon and went back to his home. Of course, he didn't stay to long because he was a traveling salesman. "You'ew welcome to join me if you like," Apemon said.

"That'd be nice. It's always nice to have new company in the group," Jason said.

They all walked together listening to Apemon's tales as a salesman. Some were quite interesting while others almost put them to sleep. Rei was excited to hear all of them.

They soon came to the gate of Digimegalopolis. There was a Gaurdromon standing guard. "State your business," he said.

"I'm here to sell products," Apemon said.

"We're just passing through," Jason said.

"Don't cause any trouble," Gaurdromon told them. The gate opened to reveal a platform. Gaurdromon opened a box in the wall. "18 coming up," he told the box.

"They keep track of how many guests there are," Apemon told them.

The gate closed and the platform lifted up into a long tunnel towards a bright light at the top. As they went into the light, they saw the great city. There were Trailmon transporting other digimon from place to place. There were large buildings for miles. The platform stopped at a Trailmon station. After about 5 minutes of waiting, a Trailmon pulled up.

"Where are you heading today?" Trailmon asked as they got on.

"Travelers Market, C building," Apemon said.

Trailmon sped off towards 5 identical buildings in a row. He went straight to the third building. "Travelers Market, C building," Trailmon told them as the doors opened.

They followed Apemon off and to the left. A Gekomon was waiting at the gate. "Welcome. How many are sellers today?" Gekomon asked.

"Just me," Apemon told him.

"We've got an opening on the seventh floor, slot 28," Gekomon replied.

After setting up shop, Apemon gave each of them a gift before they went on their way. Unfortunately, none of them wanted an "I love Zeta" button pr magnet. For about half an hour, they looked through the different markets. After that, they traveled the streets which were surprisingly empty. After about two hours of traveling through Digimegalopolis, sirens came out of the ground and started blaring.

"What's going on?" Gre asked a Digitamamon that was running past.

"You should get to a safe point. Rampagemon is back. He's one of Darklordmon's Generals," Digitamamon told them.

"Let's go guys," Jason said. They readied themselves as they watched the buildings around them sink into the ground. Only a few other digimon were trapped on top as a giant, dark figure appeared at the edge of the city.

He stood on two bulky, dinosaur-like legs and had four muscular arms. He had spikes going down each arm. He had two black horns and black hair on top of his head. His red body stood at 20 feet tall. He let out a great roar that shook the ground.

"Time to stop this terror," Kyo said.

Velocimon, Kabumon, Felimon, and Birdmon all warp digivolved. The other four digivolved to their ultimate forms. The eight digidestined all put on their digital armor.

"Dragon Claw," Warriortyromon cried.

"Dog Barrage," Metaltokumon growled.

"Were Howl," Werepanthermon howled.

"Wing Sabre," Megaskymon called out.

Rampagemon didn't move as the blasts hit him. "Rampage Blast," Rampagemon cried as he created a huge ball of dark energy from the center of his body. The four ultimatesblocked the attack and reverted back to their rookie forms.

"CRABMON!" Tao and Lao cried as they caught their partners.

"We can do it," Lao said.

"Together we can beat him," Tao said.

"Our combined power…" Lao started.

"Should be strong enough, but the four megas alone won't have enough strength," Tao said.

"Crabmon, I give you my power. I give you my strength," the two said together. Their armor grew bright and turned into energy that transferred to their Crabmon. Their crests grew bright as the Crabmon accepted the power.

"Crabmon warp digivolve to Machinedramon."

"Crabmon warp digivolve to Metalseadramon."

The twins ran over to Jason and Gre.

"We need to combine all of their attacks," Lao told them.

"Of course. Rei and I did it to defeat Diaboromon. C'mon everyone combine your attacks," Jason cried out. The six mega digimon shot their strongest attacks at Rampagemon and the attacks merged together to form one large blast.

"Rampage Blast." The two attacks nullified each other. "Spike Cannon," Rampagemon launched the spikes on his arms at them.

"Vine shield," Demiplantmon cried. A giant shield made of vines formed and blocked the spikes from hitting them. He and Cyberdramon were back at ultimate level.

"Demiplantmon, Cyberdramon. The two of you need to distract him while we blast him," Warriortyromon told them.

After the shower of spikes stopped, Demiplantmon released his shield, and he and Cyberdramon dashed off to the right. The two attacked Rampagemon distracting him from the group.

Rampagemon used another Spike Cannon on Demiplantmon and Cyberdramon.

The six attacked together again. Their attack hit Rampagemon and digitized him into a digiegg. Ten black spheres appeared and the digidestined destroyed them. The buildings came back up and everyone began to cheer. Everyone thanked them and gave them food and shelter. They spen the rest of the day looking at shops and receiving the supplies they needed.


	32. The Third General: Pukumon's Revenge

They left Digimegalopolis the next morning. They followed a paved road similar to the once that lead them to Digimegalopolis. It lead them through a valley where destroyed buildings lay everywhere.

"Hey, Orbmon, what is this place?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, sure, you ignore me until you want some information then after I give it to you, you just go and ignore me again," Orbmon said.

"Sorry, about that. But it wouldn't hurt for you to start a conversation sometimes," Gre said.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, this is what used to be Digimegalopolis. Then, Rampagemon came along here and trampled it to the ground. They originally built it around a beautiful lake. When they rebuilt Digimegalopolis, they decided to build it for more convenience and protection," Orbmon explained.

"Oh, we have to see the lake. Please?" Leslie asked. She made a sad face to the others that gave them only one answer.

"Alright," Jason said to her. "We'll go to the lake."

They traveled to the center of the valley to find a mess of the lake. There were nasty plants. The water was a dark purplish. But worst of all, there was no life in the lake whatsoever.

"What happened?" Leslie asked. She was in shock and was horrified of what had happened.

A maniacal laugh came from the lake. A giant blowfish-like digimon rose from the water. "I decided to have a little fun. Remember me kiddies?" the digimon asked.

"Not really," Tao replied.

"What do you mean? This is the third time we've met! I'm Pukumon. Of course, the last time we met, I was a Dragomon. After Marinedevimon forced me to retreat, Darklordmon gave me Marinedevimon's power and have me him position as general," Pukumon explained.

"Oh, yeah. You're the wimp, right?" Lao replied.

This angered Pukumon. "I'll show you. I'll do to you what I did to this lake," Pukumon said.

Tao took a step forward but Leslie threw her hand out in front of him and stopped him. "How dare you destroy something so beautiful! Beauty should be treated with respect! I will make you pay!" she said with anger in her voice. Her crest grew bright with the passion within her.

"Scrubmon warp digivolve to Plantmon." Plantmon was slightly bigger than Demiplantmon. His eyes were a deep red and he had red leaves for wings. He held a sword and shield made of leaves.

"Digital Armor activate." Leslie's armor was now in the shape of Rosemon. If they didn't know it was Leslie, they could have even mistaken her for Rosemon. "Let's do this, Plantmon," Leslie cried as she lunged at Pukumon.

He followed right behind her with his sword ready to attack.

"Fish Punch," Pukumon cried as the two closed in.

"Leaf Blade," Plantmon cried. His sword grew a bright green color as he swung it at Pukumon.

The two attacks caused a great explosion that caused smoke to form all over the lake. The group could hear the battle through the smoke but couldn't see anything,

"What's going on?" Orbmon asked.

"Like any of us can tell," Jason replied.

Pukumon had sent wave after wave of attacks at Plantmon. Plantmon was able to stop them with his shield but he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Plantmon decided that he needed to start attacking but Pukumon was also able to deflect all of his attacks. The two of them were evenly matched.

The group waited patiently as the battle drove on. Then, silence….

As the smoke cleared, the group saw Leslie sitting on Plantmon's shoulder. The giant grin on her face told them that she had been successful.

"What happened?" Gre asked.

"While Pukumon and I were duking it out, we forgot about Leslie. She came around behind Pukumon and struck him hard," Plantmon told them.

"Plantmon then destroyed the six black spheres," Leslie finished.

"Good job, everyone. We've defeated three of the generals, but there are still five more," Jason said. He was going to say more, but everyone was distracted as the lake changed. With Pukumon gone, the lake cleared, leaving a beautiful landscape. They stood there for a while in awe of it's magnificent beauty.


	33. The Fourth General: Justimon Fights

They spent an hour at the lake before leaving the valley. Before them were more plains.

"We need to have a plan before we continue on," Jason told the.

"I think we should wait for the generals to come to us. I was always told that if you want to find someone, stay put and let them find you," Kyo said.

"That sounds good, but we should probably find a location that suits us, so that we can see them coming," Gre said.

"It should probably be somewhere out in the open," Leslie said.

"No, we should make it so that they can only attack us from one side," Tao said.

"But then we would be setting ourselves up to be trapped between a rock and a hard place," Lao said.

"We'll go out to the middle of the plains. That way we could see them coming from a long distance and we'll be able to prepare to attack and defend," Jason said.

Everyone agreed that that would be the best plan. They walked out about a mile into the plains. They could see in every direction for miles. They each took a turn looking out for any general that may attack. They spent a long boring day doing nothing but lounging around waiting while one person kept lookout.

It was already night when Elie's turn came around. Kyo agreed to stay up with her. Everyone else was already asleep when they began to talk.

"Thanks. I don't think I could survive the night by myself if a general attacked," she said to him.

"Of course you could. You shouldn't give up so quickly," Kyo told her.

"I know it's just that…Well…My partner's the only one that can't warp digivolve…" she said softly.

Gizamon looked up at her. "Don't worry. It'll happen," he said to his partner.

"Gizamon's right. When the time comes, you're going to shine," Kyo said.

Elie smiled. "Thanks," she said to him.

The four of them continued to talk for about an hour before they heard a loud buzzing noise.

"You hear that?" Elie asked.

"Yeah," Kyo replied.

A large object appeared to be flying closer. They woke the others as the object got closer. As soon as it got close enough, they realized that it was a swarm of Roachmon. Soon, the digidestined were able to hear them chanting.

"Capture the digidestined. Bring them to General. Capture the digidestined. Bring them to General. Capture…"

The digidestined quickly activated their armor and their partners digivolved to their champion forms as to not over exert themselves. As the battle begun, the digimon digitized the Roachmon and the digidestined destroyed the black spheres. Eventually, the digimon and digidestined were getting exhausted. Orbmon was having a hard time keeping his Orb Barrier up to protect himself and Lordmon's egg.

The Roahcmon overwhelmed the group and was able to capture the digidestined. The Roachmon carried the digidestined away from their partners and over the plains at a fast speed.

A large digimon appeared in sight. The Roachmon held the digidestined up to the general.

"We've finally caught you. Or **I** finally caught you, I should say. I, the Great Grankuwagamon, caught the nuisance that was bothering my master. Darklordmon will be pleased," the giant insect said.

The digidestined had all given up trying to escape because they had no energy left.

Everyone except the one that everyone expected to give up….Elie.

"Come on guys. It's not over yet," she encouraged them.

"We've got no strength left and our digimon are miles away," Kyo said to her.

"So? After everything we've gone through so far, you're just going to give up. There are digimon counting on us to stop Darklordmon. What about Agumon or Wizardmon or any of the other digimon who helped us? Are we just going to give up hope? Well, you can go ahead and give up. But I won't. I'm not giving up hope. Not yet!" Elie exclaimed.

As she said this, her crest grew bright. It was like a beacon for their partners who appeared on the horizon. They were all in their rookie forms and Orbmon was carrying them on a large orb.

"Gizamon!" Elie cried out.

The Roachmon tried to stop the digmon but Gizamon felt the energy from Elie's crest.

"Gizamon warp digivolve to Justimon."

Justimon punched through the Roachmon. The Roachmon dropped the digidestined and went after Justimon. Justmon continued to punch through the Roachmon, clearing a path to the digidestined.

"I knew you'd come to help," Elie said to her partner.

"I could never leave you," Justimon said.

"That's fine and all but we still need to take care of this general," Jason said. "Let's go, Velocimon."

The rest of the digimon warp digivolved and they destroyed the Roachmon army and the black spheres with ease.

Justimon had gone after Grankuwagamon. "It's over, Grankuwagamon." Justimon said.

"Not quite. I'll beat all of you with ease. Dimension Scissors," Grankuwagamon said as he shot a blast from his blades at Justimon.

Justimon easily dodged the attack. "You know, I don't like cocky digimon. Justice Punch," Justimon said as he hit Grankuwagamon.

Grankuwagamon digitized into a digiegg.

Kyo quickly shot the three black spheres with his light arrows. "It seemed that my plan worked," he said walking up to Elie.

"What plan?" she asked him.

"Kyo noticed that you weren't so confident in yourself. He suggested that he all hang back and pretend to have given up hope," Gre explained.

"You did that for me?" she asked.

"Well, we need you on board as a team…" he said turning slightly red.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Wait a minute. What happened to the digieggs from the Roachmon?" Gre asked.

"They were probably just shells. It's possible to create a mindless digimon from spare data, but normally they don't have any power. It must have been the black spheres that gave them their strength," Orbmon explained.

"Well, that's four down. Plus, all of our partners can now warp digivolve. We're doing great guys….but let's get some sleep," Jason said, groggily.


	34. The Fifth General:Battle of the Ancients

The digidestined once again spent the night being watched over by Orbmon. When they woke the next morning, the digidestined checked their surroundings. The Roachmon had carried them all the way to the edge of an old looking forest.

"I know this forest. It's called the Forest of the Ancients. Two ancient digimon live here. Dinotigemon and Dinorexmon. Dinotigemon works for Lordmon. However, Dinorexmon was controlled by Darklordmon," Orbmon told them.

"Then, we should probably try to find Dinotigemon and recover Dinorexmon," Jason said. As the group cautiously entered the forest, he then thought of how everyone was when they first came to Zeta and how much they had grown. Even himself, who couldn't stand up for anything.

It was unusually quiet in the forest and they all thought that it would be best if kept that way. They traveled for a good hour before they came to a clearing. But what was in the clearing gave them a scare. A giant beast lay there with injuries all over his body.

"Dinotigemon!" Orbmon cried out running over to his comrade.

The giant beast sat up. "I thought I told you to call me Rig," Dinotigemon said.

"It is improper for acquaintances to go by nicknames," Orbmon said.

"C'mon, Orbmon. You know we're more than acquaintances," Rig said.

"Very well. Oh, and before I forget, these are the digidestined that Lordmon brought here," Orbmon told Rig.

"What's with the digiegg?" Rig asked.

Jason's heart dropped at hearing this question. He hadn't thought about it in a while, but it WAS his fault that Lordmon was like that. Rei went over and rubbed his back to make him feel better.

"It's Lordmon," Gre said. He then explained everything that had happened.

Rig walked over to Jason and put a paw on his shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself. You've faced many hardships. Each one resting your will to go on and fight Darklordmon, and if you ask me, you've passed with flying colors. You've proven yourself worthy of leading Lordmon's army," Rig said.

"Lordmon's army?" Jason asked.

"I guess you haven't heard because you have been traveling, but all of Lordmon's followers have been gathering. They've been training and getting stronger. They know that the final battle is drawing near. They wish to help you the best they can. All of you," Rig told them.

They all thought about this for a minute.

"Now I'm sure of what we have to do. We must defeat the rest of the generals and the elemental lords. Then we will lead the army against Darklordmon himself," Jason said. He had found the strength within him once again and used it to encourage the others. Their spirits had never been so high.

"We'll do it for Lordmon," Gre said.

This was the best news they had received since coming to Zeta. As they formulated a plan, they heard a large explosion nearby.

"He's coming," Rig said.

A large raptor-like digimon ripped through the trees. "Well, well, well. It looks like Darklordmon will reward me greatly. Not only will I be able to destroy Dinotigemon, but the digidestined will come along with him," Dinorexmon said with an evil grin.

"Highland Fang," Rig attacked.

"Ogre Flame," Dinorexmon cried as he blew aqua-colored flames at Rig. It hit Rig and the giant beast flew backwards.

Most of the digimon were still exhausted from the night before. Felimon, however, had reserved his energy. "Felimon warp digivolve to Werepanthermon. Resonating Purr." He started to purr and it caused Dinorexmon to stop fighting. The purr was able to stop any digimon Werepanthermon chose from fighting.

However, Dinorexmon was able to break away from the purr. "Splatter Hunting," Dinorexmon cried as he sliced up Rig.

"Rig!" Leslie cried.

"Scrubmon warp digivolve to Plantmon. Tree of Destiny," Plantmon cried.

Plantmon put his arms straight out. A symbol glowed on his forehead. Another one was on his chest. Finally, there was one on each arm. Vines shot out of the ground and lifted Dinorexmon into the air. The vines formed into a large tree. The tree formed completely around Dinorexmon. They watched the tree as they heard Dinorexmon attack it. There was suddenly a bright light emitted from the center of the tree. Then silence. The watched for a few minutes as no action was indicated from inside the tree.

The vines started to retreat into the ground. All that was inside was a digiegg. "I couldn't purify him. He was destined to start over," Plantmon told them.

"This means there's only three generals left," Jason said.

"What would you like me to do?" Rig asked limping over.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rig. Orbmon, I want you to help Rig get to the army. From there, make sure they are well trained. I want the two of you in charge," Jason told them. Jason had never been more confident, and the others could feel it. "Oh, and take Dinorexmon's egg with you," Jason said. The digidestined said their farewells as Orbmon and Dinotigemon headed off fo Lordmon's army.

"This is it guys. We've come a long way. We've gotten a lot stronger since we got here. We've come too far to give up now. When we first went to Darklordmon's Island, I wasn't sure if we could do it. But now, I'm sure we'll win. There's no turning back, now," Jason said.

The group smiled at his words of encouragement.


	35. The Sixth and Seventh Generals

After a night's rest, they decided to go through Ancient Forest. They found a path and began traveling down it.

Whenever they rested, Jason spent time with Rei. He knew that as soon as they began to fight the elemental lords, they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together.

With Orbmon gone, they no longer had someone there to explain things to them if they needed it.

It took two days to cross the forest. All around were signs of the battle between Dinorexmon and Rig.

When they got to the other side, they found a strange plain. To their right were pyramids lined up in a row with a floating sand clock about each one. To there left were clocks, but instead of numbers, their faces were there.

"What is this place?" Elie asked.

"The Land of Illusion," a voice replied.

"Show yourself," Jason said.

"No problem," another voice said.

A piedmont appeared in front of them and a Puppetmon appeared behind them.

"We'd love to destroy the traitors who decided to betray Darklordmon," Piedmon said.

"I'm not going to be that easy to destroy," Jason said.

"We're not after you. We're after Machinedramon and Metalseadramon. We used to be the Dark Masters, but the first digidestined stopped us. Then Darklordmon brought us back to serve as his generals, but those two betrayed us," Puppetmon told them.

We weren't revived by Darklordmon. Lordmon was the one to save us. We know now that the side of evil isn't for us," Crabmon (blue) said.

"Crabmon warp digivolve to Metalseadramon."

"Crabmon warp digivolve to Machinedramon."

Machinedramon swung at Puppetmon who easily dodged. Metalseadramon had the same success as he lunged at Piedmon.

"Fools! We're not going to be beaten from one measly attack," Piedmon said.

"He's right. It's time for us to join in. Digital Armor Activate," Jason said. His armor formed around him as the others activated their armor. Jason lunged at Piedmon.

"Trump Sword," Piedmon cried.

A sword launched at Jason from nowhere. Which caught him off guard. He barely had time to block it. He landed on the ground and lunged at Piedmon again.

"Trump Sword," Piedmon cried, as he blocked Jason's attack with the sword. The two clashed blades as they hit the ground. "You're just a weak human. You'll never beat me," Piedmon said.

"Not by myself. But then again, I'm NOT by myself," Jason said.

Piedmon saw Gre behind him in the reflection in Jason's sword. He quickly turned around to block the shots from Gre's blaster. Jason took his chance and slashed through Piedmon.

"Maybe one day, you'll also find a partner and a friend," Gre said. As Piedmon digitized into a digiegg. The egg flew off as Gre destroyed the black sphere.

Meanwhile, the others were having trouble with Puppetmon.

"Puppet Pummel." Puppetmon cried as he countered Machinedramon's attack.

Kyo shot an arrow at Puppetmon who swiftly dodged but was hit by Eli's staff as she swung at him. He dodged her second attack but was hit by Rei's whip. Metalseadramon swung his tail at Puppetmon who dodged again. This time Tao used his knuckles at full force to defeat Puppetmon.

"Maybe you guys were right," Puppetmon said as he was digitized into a digiegg. His egg flew off as Lao destroyed the black spheres.

Metalseadramon and Machinedramon reverted back to being Crabmon. Everyone surrounded them and allowed them to explain.

"Before we were the Dark Master, the four of us were Crabmon brothers. Then, a strange virus attacked us. It made us stronger and we became the Dark Masters," Crabmon (blue) said.

"After we were defeated, the virus left us and our data was brought here. When Darklordmon found Piedmon's data and revived him, Lordmon found our data and revived us, but by that time, Puppetmon had also been revived by Darklordmon," Crabmon (grey) finished.

"That's all in the past," Tao said.

"What's important is defeating Darklordmon," Lao told them.

"That's be hard to do when I'm through with you," a dark voice said.

Everyone looked around, ready for an attack from any side.


	36. The Last General: A joke

Attention: This chapter is short to lead from the Generals to the Elemental lords. Sorry, if it isn't as good as the other chapters. It's mostly there for comic relieve.

A dark figure formed in front of them. "I am Phelesmon, the last of the generals," the figure said. "I shall destroy you with my Black Statue," he said, but all he did was turn into a statue. The digidestined he kept up their guard as they watched the statue.

"Um…is that all you do?" Gre asked.

Phelesmon turned back to normal. "Actually, yes it is," He said.

"That's lame," Jason said.

"WHAT! I'll show you lame with my Demon Shout,  
he said before starting to scream.

"Actually you're just being loud and obnoxious. It's really not doing anything," Lao said.

"You can't be serious," Phelesmon said.

"ENOUGH!" a large voice echoed. The digidestined looked up to see a large black cloud. "Phelesmon, you are no longer needed." A bolt of lightning came down from the cloud and digitized the last general.

"It's time to split you up. Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of the Elemental Lords, Digidestined," the voice said.

A hole formed beneath each of them and they each fell into a different place. They were each by themselves as they fell as well. Each one in a different region controlled by an elemental lord. If they didn't find each other soon, then Darklordmon's prediction would be true and they would be doomed.


	37. The Earth Lord: Callismon's Earthquake

Lao slowly sat up. She was still a little drowsy. The last thing she remembered was that she was falling. She looked around for the others but only saw her partner. She got up and picked up the unconscious Crabmon. She started down a path she had found but didn't have to walk far before she found Kyo in the same state she had been in. Unconcious.

"Kyo, wake up," she said as she sat him up.

He slowly opened his eyes. "W-where am I?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's Zeta," Lao said.

"We're _inside_ Zeta," Felimon said. He was walking up with some berried. "This is what Zeta used to be. But then it expanded leaving this land behind. This has got to be where the elemental lords are."

Crabmon stirred in Lao's arms as he woke up. Loa sat him on the ground.

"So, where are the others?" Lao asked.

"Probably in the other elemental regions. Zeta was originally split into four regions so that like digimon could live together in harmony. But when they formed Zeta around this part, they decided to make it more like Alero," Felimon explained.

"I'm guessing we're in the earth region," Kyo said.

"Precisely. There are also the fire, water, and wind regions," Felimon told them.

"I hope everyone else is okay," Lao said.

"You should worry about yourself," a growling voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see a large bear with dark fur. He stood at about twenty feet tall. The digidestined faced the large bear, ready for an attack.

"I'm guessing you're the Earth Lord," Kyo said.

"You're a good guesser. I am Callismon, but you may call me your doom. Deep Forest," Callismon said as he slammed his weapon into the ground. It sent an earthquake towards the four.

The four were barely able to get out of the way escaping the quake.

"Rodeo Bullet," Callismon said as he shot blasts at them. The blasts hit the trees around them. The trees fell perfectly to hide them. "Where did you go?" Callismon looked around but couldn't find them.

They stayed hidden until Callismon was gone.

"We've got to hide," Lao said.

"I saw a cave a not too far away," Felimon said.

The trees around them began to repair themselves.

"Let's go," Felimon said as he lead them down a path, supposedly towards a cave.


	38. The Earth Lord: An Old Friend

The four looked around at the small cavern.

"How were you those trees able to repair themselves?" Kyo asked Felimon.

"This world has a regeneration program. It causes the world itself to go back to it's original shape. But it made it hard to build new homes. So, when Zeta was reconfigured, the program wasn't transferred," Felimon explained to them.

"How do you know all of this?" Kyo asked. Lao and Crabmon just sat and listened.

"I used to live here. I was a Blackgatomon, back then. When the world reconfigured, I wasn't able to make it to the gate in time. A lot of digimon weren't able to make it. It quickly became survival of the fittest. Whenever someone was defeated, their digiegg opened a portal to the reconfigured Zeta. I was able to survive for a while, then I was defeared. When I was reborn, I became Felimon and your partner," he explained to Kyo.

"Why did you keep your memories as Blackgatomon a secret from us till now?" Lao asked.

"I didn't. I only remembered when I got here. But it turns out that I'm the same digimon now as I was back then," he told them.

"It's possible that the other digimon are revived digimon, as well. We'll have to ask them when we dind them. If we find them…" Kyo said.

"I'm sure we will. I just hope we find them sooner than later," Lao said. Just then they felt an earthquake.

"Oh great, he's coming back," a voice said from the back of the cave. The four of them looked over to see a large digimon step out of the shadows.

"APEMON!!!" They cried out together as they saw the yellow ape.

"Huh? Oh, hello. Long time no see," Apemon said.

"We didn't see you before," Crabmon said.

"I was asleep. So, how'd you all end up here?" Apemon asked.

"Darklordmon sent us here. What about you?" Kyo asked.

"While traveling, I fell into a hole that lead here, but I was knocked unconscious. When I awoke, a big brute named Callismon attacked me saying that I was an enemy of Darklordmon. Don't get me wrong, I am, but the nerve of that guy. Attacking me like that. I hid in this cave and waited till he left. Then, I started gathering food. I've been here for a week now," Apemon explained to them.

They felt another earthquake. This one was a lot closer.

"Well, next time we see him, we'll beat him," Felimon said.

"We'll see about that," said the familiar voice of Callismon. They turned around to see Callismon standing outside the cave. "Deep Forest." Callismon smashed the front part of the cave.

The two digidestined looked at their partners and nodded.

"Felimon warp digivolve to WerePanthermon."

"Crabmon warp digivolve to Machinedramon."

"Digital Armor Activate." Kyo and Loa cried together as they activated their armor. Apemon also readied himself for action.

Callismon laughed as he looked at the five. "You cannot even hope of defeating me!" Callismon attacked again, and that was when Lao noticed Callismon's biggest weakness. A noticeable smile grew across her face.


	39. The Earth Lord: Fall of Callismon

Lao separated herself from the others. "Hey, bear butt," she cried out to Callismon.

Callismon tried to smash her but she easily dodged.

"I've got it. I've figured out his weakness," Kyo said. The other three looked at him. "He's incredible slow."

The others grinned and separated. Without saying anything to the others, Lao's plan was unfolding.

"Hey, beans for brains! Over here!" Kyo cried, distracting Callismon.

As Callismon turned around, Machinedramon attacked him from behind. Callismon turned towards Machinedramon. Then, Werepanthermon attacked.

Callismon fell to his knees. They continued to attack in this pattern for five more minutes before they reformed their group for a final attack. First, Lao and Kyo attacked, then Machinedramon and Panthermon attacked. It was then that Apemon gave the final blow. Callismon began to digitize into a digiegg. "I'll be back. You'll see," Callismon cried out before completely turning into a digiegg.

Machinedramon and Werepanthermon reverted back to their rookie forms. The group watched as Callismon's digiegg floated in midair and began to glow.

"Now what?" Kyo asked.

"Callismon's digiegg is preparing to create a portal back to the surface of Zeta. That's going to be our only way out of here," Apemon told them.

"How do you know?" Lao asked.

"Because I used to live here. I'm one of the only ones left who lived here and didn't digitize into a digiegg after the world expanded. The gate will only be open for a minute so we must hurry through as soon as it opens," Apemon explained.

Just then a small beam emitted from the egg and went about four feet away. IT then stopped and began to create an orb that looked as if it was made of pure light. The orb slowly grew into the shape of a large circular entrance way. The beam stopped emitting and the portal opened up. The egg rushed through.

"Now's our only chance," Apemon said before jumping in. The digidestined and their partners followed Apemon into the portal, not knowing where they would end up.


	40. The Wind Lord: Castle in the Sky

She just stood there in disbelief. She was in a huge castle, but that's not what awed her. Rei looked over the edge of the castle and, instead of their being ground, there was clouds. She looked around at the sky in front of her. There were islands floating in the sky as well, but none with a huge castle on it. Birdmon was sitting against the wall of the castle by Rei's feet. She was still asleep from when they landed. Rei had seen Elie land somewhere else in the castle but she wasn't sure where. Birdmon stirred at her feet.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," Rei said sarcastic ally.

"Where are we?" Birdmon asked sleepily.

"On a flying castle," Rei replied.

"Am I still dreamin?" Birdmon asked.

"No, we really are on a flying castle," Rei told her.

Birdmon got up and looked about. She, too, was in awe of the beautiful sight in front of her.

"We need to find Elie and Gizamon," Rei said. Birdmon nodded in response.

Rei and Birdmon began to wander the halss of thecastle. They looked inside any room they came across, but it was always the same. Empty. Every single room was as bare and empty as the one before it and the one after it. They eventually reached some stairs and began to climb upwards. They climbed for about twenty minutes before they came to a door.

They slowly opened the door as it revealed a large flat area on the top of the castle. On the other side, there was another door similar to the one they had just come out of. In the middle of the platform, sitting next to each other were Elie and Gizamon.

"Elie!" Rei cried as she noticed them.

Elie turned around and got up. She and Gizamon ran over to Rei and Birdmon, but their reunion was cut short by a maniacal laugh. A giant digimon landed right behind Elie. The four of them turned to face the digimon.

"Who are you?" Elie aske.

"I am Dynasmon, Elemental Lord of wind. And it's time for you to be destroyed," Dynasmon said before attacking.

"Gizamon warp digivolve to Justimon." Justimon stopped Dynasmon's attack, but just barely.

While Dynasmon and Justimon fought, Rei stood there as if she was frozen.

"Rei? REI? REI!" Elie cried shaking her.

"I…I can't do it," Rei said softly. She just stood there stunned. It was only then that she realized that she was afraid to fight without Jason. She felt useless and abandoned.

Elie kept shaking her, trying to snap her out of it. She didn't know what to do.


	41. The Wind Lord: Megaskymon Fights

For about five minutes, the only sounds were of Justimon fighting Dynasmon. Elie had given up. She didn't know what else to say.

Finally, Elie spoke. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why can't you fight? I've seen you do it a bunch of times."

Rei looked down. "I…I'm usless without Jason. I'm worthless. He's the only one…" she started, but she stopped as Elie slapped her across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rei yelled.

"Jason won't always be there to help you out. You're not worthless. Nobody is. You're a great friend. And I'm sure Jason doesn't think you're worthless. How do you think he would feel if you just let yourself get destroyed like this?" Elie asked angrily.

Rei took in what Elie had said and thought about it. She smiled. "You're right. I guess it's time I stood up for myself. Digital Armor Activate," Rei cried as her armor formed around her.

"That's my girl. Digital Armor Activate," Elie said joining Rei.

"Birdmon warp digivolve to Megaskymon."

Megaskymon rushed in and hit Dynasmon sending him flying. Dynasmon flew back at Mageskymon and tried to attack but Megaskymon blocked all of his attacks. Megaskymon hit Dynasmon. Elie and Rei were in awe.

"How did she get to be so strong?" Elie asked.

"It's the love Rei now has for herself," Justimon said joining them.

Rei thought about it for a minute. "I guess it's true. I kept thinking I was worthless and subconsciously I didn't love myself. I thought that I was only there for Jason. But I know I'm my own person. I know I'm not worthless. And it's time I proved it!" Rei yelled as her crest shone bright. She then launched herself at Dynasmon and helped Megaskymon fight.

Dynasmon was quickly overwhelmed by the power of Rei and Megaskymon. "That's it! Wyvern Wind." Dynasmon cried as he sent a blast of wind at the two, but they just cut right through it and through Dynasmon. He gasped as he was digitized into a digiegg. The egg fell through a hole in the roof that was made from the battle.

The two then flew over to Elie and Justimon.

"That was amazing," Elie said, which made Rei blush.

"Thanks," Rei said.

"We don't have time for this. This castle is going to fall apart. Dynasmon was the only thing keeping this castle together," Justimon said.

"Well, how do we get out of here?" Elie asked.

"We have to find Dynsamon's egg. It will open a portal to the surface world. That's the only way off of the core world," Justimon told them.

"Then, we better hurry," Rei said as they ran over to the hole. It was their only hope of getting back to the others.


	42. The Wind Lord: The Truth

They steadied their balance as the ground beneath them began to shake. "We don't have much time," Megaskymon said.

The four of them jumped down the hole. They landed about 20 feet down.

Where is it? Elie asked.

"Let's spread out and find it," Rei said.

They were in a large cicular room. The four of them were searching the room when Rei saw a light in the corner of her eye. "There it is!" She cried, however, it was moving away.

The egg began moving down a large hallway. The four chased after the egg. It was so fast that they were barely able to keep up as the egg went around turns and through other hallways. It eventually stopped in what appeared to be a throne room. It flew over to the throne and began to glow brighter. A ghost-like image of Dynasmon appeared.

Justimon then fell to the ground and turned back into Gizamon. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was borrowing your body. This is the real me. I was once apart of Darklordmon. I am the part of him that was buried deep inside. I guess you could say that I was his conscious. But no matter what I did, he wouldn't listen. So, when he went to make part of himself into Dynasmon, I took over. But he quickly found out and expelled me from my body. So, when you got here, I took over Gizamon's body in order to help you out. But with my physical body gone, this castle will crumble. My digiegg will take you back to the surface where you MUST defeat Darklordmon," Dynasmon said.

"Of course we will. We have to defeat him to restore peace to Zeta," Elie said.

"Then I can rest easy," Dynasmon said with a smile. He then faded away as his digiegg began to build up energy. The ground beneath their feet began to shake again.

"Why is the portal taking so long to open up?" Rei asked as she dodged a falling pillar.

"I don't know," Elie replied.

All around the castle was falling apart. Suddenly, the walls around them burst and they were free falling. Megaskymon caught Rei, Elie, and Gizamon. They watched as the falling digiegg opened a portal below it and fell in. Megaskymon raced in after it hoping for a safe landing.


	43. The Fire Lord: Chaosdramon's Flame

Jason jumped to the left, narrowly dodging a Burning Blaster from Chaosdramon. It was just him fighting against Chaosdramon at the moment. He had sent Warriortyromon off to find someone to help them battle the giant beast, but so far there was no sign of them. Jason had been fighting for about half an hour by himself already.

They had only five minutes of looking around before Chaosdramon had attacked. They barely had time to get ready. Jason then decided to distract Chaosdramon while Warriortyromon went off, but Warriortyromon wasn't having any luck.

"I guess I'm going to have to go back and help Jason," he said before starting to head back. He then noticed something on the ground. He flew down to see Gre and Kabumon, both of which were unconscious. Warriortyormon sucked in a lot of air then gave a large roar. The two jumped up immediately and looked as though they were only the ghosts of themselves.

"What happened?" Gre asked.

"There's no time for explanation. Jason's fight off the elemental lord of fire and he needs our help," Warriortyormon told them. Gre and Kabumon looked at each other and gave a slight nod.

Jason had barely dodged another attack. He then noticed Metaltokumon and Gre following Warriortyromon. "About time," he said to his arriving allies. He looked pretty beat up with a cut on his left cheek.

"Let's get to work," Gre said. He launched himself at Chaosdramon with Warriortyromon and Metaltokumon right behind him. Jason launched himself at Chaosdramon's other side.

"Inferno Shockwave," Chaosdramon cried and a wave of heat knocked the four back. The four gathered in front of Chaosdramon.

"What are we going to do?" Gre asked.

"We'll keep attacking until we find a weakpoint," Jason suggested. He was about to attack when Warriortyromon stopped him.

"It won't do any good. He'll just keep knocking us back," Warriortyromon told him.

"He right, we've got to find another way," Gre said.

"Let me try. Ice Missile Barrage," Metaltokimon cried, sending approximately twenty-five missiles at Chaosdramon. Blue explosions were set off as they hit Chaosdramon. However, when the air cleared, it revealed an undamaged Chaosdramon.

"His body is too hot to be damaged by ice," Jason said.

"Burning Blaster," Chaosdramon said, sending another stream of fire towards them. However, while the others got out of the way, Gre discovered that his foot was stuck. He stared in horror as the stream of blazing heat and fire headed straight towards him.


	44. The Fire Lord: Fight Fire with Fire

"Guys, my foot is stuck," Gre cried right before the fire was about to hit him. He closed his eyes preparing for the fire to hit him, but it didn't. He looked up to see that Jason was blocking the flame. As soon as the flame was extinguished, Jason collapsed. Gre pulled his leg free and ran over to Jason. "Why? Why did you block the flame?" Gre asked.

Jason looked up at Gre and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gre asked.

"I thought it'd be obvious to you. It's because you're my friend. Actually, you're more like a brother to me than a friend. And I can't let my brother get hurt, now can I?" Jason asked.

"Guess not…but brothers should fight together," Gre said, holding his hand out to help Jason up.

Jason smiled and nodded as he reached up and grabbed Gre's hand. As soon as their hands gripped, a bright light shone from their connection. Jason stood up and found his injuries healed.

"Let's fight, brother!" Jason cried.

"Let's fight together!" Gre replied.

"Warriortyromon! Metaltokumon! Attack together!" the two cried out together. Their crests shone brightly.

"I feel a new power surging into me," Warriortyromon said.

"I can feel it, too," Metaltokumon said.

The two charged at Chaosdramon."Red Blaze," Warriortyromon cried. "Blue Inferno," Metaltokumon cried. Warriortyromon shot a stream of Red Fire at Chaosdramon while Metaltokumon shot a blue stream of fire. The two attacks fused together and sped straight towards Chaosdramon.

"Burning Blaster," Chaosdramon cried as he tried to stop the attack. Unfortunately for him, his attacked fused with theirs and the fused attack over powered him. Chaosdramon screamed in agony as he was digitized into a digiegg.

"I guess the term 'fight fire with fire' is true in this case," Gre said as Metaltokumon flew up behind him.

"I guess so," Jason said as Warriortyromon flew up behind him, as well.

The four watched as the digiegg began to glow. They watched the egg carefully as it began to open the portal. As soon as the portal was open the egg dashed through.

"Something tells me that is our only way back," Jason said.

Gre nodded in agreement.

Metaltokumon and Warriortyromon reverted back to their rookie forms and the four of them ran through the portal. As they traveled through the portal, they began to wonder how many of the other elemental lords had been defeated and if the others were alright.


End file.
